Transcending Dreams
by Gin Nanashi
Summary: When Tsuna accidentally finds himself in a world where he exists as a form of entertainment, what is he to think? Not only that, but he meets the characters of a manga that's famous in his world! Just what is reality? (Discontinued)
1. Dream 01: Cosplaying Characters

Date Started: Friday, September 24, 2010  
Date Released: Monday, September 26, 2010  
Title: Transcending Dreams  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction, "Crossover"  
Main Rating: M  
Disclaimer: _The Lyrical Life_ © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira  
Summary: What is reality? No one knows for sure. And, when Tsuna accidentally finds himself in a world where he exists as a form of entertainment, what is he to think? Not only that, but he meets the characters of a manga that's famous in his world! Just, what is reality?

**

* * *

**

**Transcending Dreams**

_Dream 01: Cosplaying Characters_

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada, otherwise known as Tsuna, went through some pretty strange things. He found out that he was to be the boss of the most powerful mafia family in the world. He has a powerful baby for a Spartan trainer. He has an overzealous bomb-user, an oblivious baseball player, a cow-suited kid, an extreme boxer, a carnivorous prefect and a pair of pineapple-headed illusionists as his guardians. He even traveled through time to defeat a marshmallow-loving overlord! But, what the heck is going on here?

Sweat trickled down his face as his light-brown eyes locked onto the figure in front of him.

It was (who he knew to be) a female standing at 5' 6" (or 167.6 cm) and weighing 125 lb (or 56.8 kg). She had short hair that fluffed out at the ends with parts of her bangs constantly falling in front of her left eye which appeared to be black (but he knew that it's actually dark-brown when under the sunlight). Her irises were (at the moment, he reminded himself) a scrutinizing golden color and her skin glowed with a very lightly tan. Currently, from what he could see, she wore a heavy black jacket and beige cargos tucked into black boots.

Now, you might wonder how this seemingly normal (albeit androgynous) girl might incur such a dramatic response in a mafia boss, especially one of a very powerful family.

Well, just delve into the boy's thoughts.

'WHY IS KADIN-SAN HERE?'

Apparently, he knows the girl, but the faint traces of confusion on the otherwise blank expression suggests that the girl did not know him.

Tsuna gulped, vaguely wondering, 'How did I get into this mess again…?'

The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on his bed after a hard day of being abused by his Spartan trainer!

Then…

_Floating in this strange place of pure blackness, the light brunette found that he couldn't move nor did he have any urge to. It was strangely relaxing..._

_"…ey…"_

_A frown graced his lips as he furrowed his brows, wondering, 'Who's calling me…?'_

_"…ey…!"_

_'This voice…' He continued to muse, 'I don't know this voice, but...'_

_"…Hey…!"_

_'It sounds really pretty.' He decided as the blackness began to lighten, 'But, who…?'_

_"HEY!"_

_Light-brown eyes snapped open to meet with darker ones before-_

_BONK!_

_"ITAI!"_

_-their respective owners synchronized after he smacked his head against the other's._

_Ruffling his fluffy brown hair, Tsuna whined lowly, "What was that for?"_

_The other grunted, rubbing at the growing red mark, "If you sleep out here in this weather, you'll die."_

_"HIIIII?" Came the frightened squeak, "DIE?"_

_Suddenly, Tsuna froze upon finally looking around at his surroundings, "Where…?"_

_He was sitting on the snow-covered ground of what appeared to be a large urban park. Almost no one was around seeing as how the sun had almost fully set. Snow continued to fall gently._

_A sigh caught the boy's attention as he looked over to the one who woke him up._

_"You're…!" He started with wide eyes before backing away with a pale face, "You're Kadin-san!"_

And, now it's back to present time with the utterly confused girl.

Kadin, as she's named, raised a brow, "How do you know my name?"

The question went over the light brunette's head as he continued to panic inwardly, 'W-What should I do?'

The golden eyes seemed to have gotten brighter as their owner's expression turned guarded, "Well…?"

'Kadin-san's right in front of me when she shouldn't be!' The light brunette continued to scream in his mind, 'She's just a cartoon character! She can't be real! Wait-!'

A thought ran across his mind before he blurted out, "You're a cosplayer, aren't you!"

Silence reigned over them before Kadin raised a brow and shook her head, "I only cosplay when there's a convention going on, kid. Besides…"

Her eyes ran over the boy's attire before she crossed her arms, "Aren't you the one cosplaying, Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

With wide eyes, Tsuna gave the only intelligible answer he could think of.

"H-Huh?"

Kadin sighed, stuffing her cold fingers into the pockets of her jacket, before bluntly stating, "You're dressed up like the main character from _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_"

His blood seemed to freeze over from the chill that ran through his body as he came to a start, thinking in horror, 'I'm not real here?'

The girl watched him for a moment longer before turning away with a small frown, "Oh well. Since you're awake now, I have no need to stick around any longer…"

"Wait…!" Tsuna grabbed onto Kadin's sleeve before abruptly letting go and squeaking with arms guarding his head, "S-Sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Golden eyes blinked before dimming to a dark-brown color as their owner quirked a small grin, "Heh. You really do act like him."

Red blossomed on the younger one's face as he slumped over and thought dejectedly, 'That's 'cause I am No-Good Tsuna...'

But, it wasn't as if he could say that to someone who thought that he was cosplaying.

Kadin watched the boy a little longer before sighing at his obviously upset expression, "You lost, or something?"

Tsuna blinked and hesitated before nodding slowly, looking down at his shoes in embarrassment, 'That's one way of putting it...'

The girl ruffled her hair, thinking for a moment, before shrugging, "Meh. You can stay with me, then."

Surprise was evident on his face as Tsuna stuttered out, "R-Really…?"

Kadin nodded before turning around, motioning for him to follow as she continued to speak, "Yeah."

Reaching her side, the light brunette couldn't help but ask why.

A light smirk graced the other's lips as she replied, "I'd feel guilty if a cute cosplayer died."

A blush flared on his cheeks as Tsuna sulked, "I'm not supposed to be cute…"

Kadin snorted lightly, "Why not? It's a compliment, so just take it."

The light brunette glanced at her before turning away with a small smile, 'It really is Kadin-san… to say something like that.'

He closed his eyes as he reminisced.

_"Kaa-san?" A younger Tsuna asked as he peeked a look at his mother from the hallway._

_The housewife was seated at the low living room table with a manga book in hand._

_She smiled towards her son and motioned for him to come closer, "Yes, Tsu-kun?"_

_The light brunette neared the woman before looking curiously at the book, "Why do you always read that manga?"_

_Nana blinked at the question, taken aback before a light blush danced across her cheeks, "I can't help but re-read it."_

_Confusion was evident in the younger one's expression, prompting an explanation._

_The woman smiled before closing her book and showing the cover to her son, "This is volume one of _The Lyrical Life_."_

_The title was written simply in black with the author's initials underneath it on the cover which held a plain white background with only the main character displayed on it._

_It was an androgynous figure, sitting in a relaxed position and looking off into the distance, with short black hair and brown eyes rimmed with thick lashes. The character wore a loose shirt that hung off of the shoulder, revealing a bra strap and confirming the gender. But, what stood out on the otherwise relatively normal-looking character was her expression - it was a look of pure tranquility._

_Heat blossomed on the boy's cheeks as his mother giggled, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"_

_Tsuna jumped and crossed his arms in an x-formation, stuttering out, "I-I wasn't thinking that!"_

_Nana simply smiled and brushed her fingers against the cover, "I remember when this book first came out."_

_The boy began to calm down as he listened to his mother's story._

_"It was back when I was your age." She smiled, eyes distancing, "I was always daydreaming about one thing or another. Traveling the world… Becoming famous… Falling in love…"_

_She blushed lightly, pressing a palm against her cheek, "Thinking back on it now, before I met your father, I had a character crush on Kadin-san!"_

_"HIIIII~?" Tsuna fell over in shock and gaped, "B-But, she's a _girl_ character!"_

_Nana waggled her forefinger at her son, "Silly Tsu-kun! Love knows no boundaries!"_

_This brought forth a flat and weirded out expression from the light brunette as he thought, 'There probably should be one…' _

_The woman smiled lightly before pushing the book towards her son, "Try it, Tsu-kun. Maybe you'll like it?"_

_The boy wanted nothing more than to run out of the room and indulge himself in some light gaming, but the expectant look from his mother made him sigh and grab it._

_"Fine." He had grumbled, "But, only 'cause you asked me to, Kaa-san!"_

_Nana gave a secret smile._

That was the first time Tsuna had read a manga book.

Actually, it was the only time.

After reading that, he never did get into any other series.

They just didn't bring forth any feelings from him.

_"NOOOOO~!"_

_CLANG!_

_The chair had fallen over when the light brunette abruptly stood up from his stationary position._

_His hands ruffled his fluffy hair as his eyes were clenched shut with tears prickling at them._

_BAM!_

_He suddenly slammed his hands onto his desk and cried out, "WHY? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?"_

_The manga book, resting innocently on the desk, was flipped to a page showing the androgynous girl clutching at a bleeding wound as she laid against the wall of a seemingly abandoned place._

_"Ara?" Came the surprised voice of his mother as she knocked and opened the door, "What happened, Tsu-kun?"_

_The light brunette froze at the interruption before abruptly wiping away his tears, "N-Nothing!"_

_Nana blinked before walking over to the boy, who tensed in reaction._

_She brushed her fingers against the book before-_

_Plop._

_-Tsuna blinked at the sight._

_Clear tears ran down the woman's face._

_"K-Kaa-san?" The light brunette panicked, picking up the chair and letting his mother sit down._

_Nana sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes, "I remember that part…"_

_Tsuna blinked before his eyes widened, "Y-You're crying because of that…?"_

_The woman pouted lightly before-_

_BAM!_

_-slamming a fist into the dest and sniffling again, "Why, Kadin-san? WHY?"_

_Tsuna's guts churned._

_"Why did you have to die~?" Came the wail as-_

_Thump!_

_-Tsuna fell over, twitching, before sitting up and slouching over, grumbling, "Why did you have to spoil it, Kaa-san…?"_

_The woman blinked before covering her mouth in surprise, "Oops!"_

_She placed her hands in an apologetic manner and bowed slightly, "I'm so sorry, Tsu-kun! I forgot that you didn't finish reading it!"_

_The light brunette said nothing as his eyes trailed to the book before shifting to his mother._

_"Does she really…?"_

_Sad brown eyes were his response._

Suddenly, Tsuna jerked out of his musings, 'Wait a second…'

His light-brown eyes trailed to the girl's back, 'Kadin-san dies in the manga…'

His steps slowed, 'But, she's still here…'

He stopped, 'Then, that didn't happen yet…?'

'If it didn't…' His hands clenched into fists before he jumped when a hand touched his shoulder.

Looking up, Tsuna blinked before flushing red and waving his arms around, "A-Ah! S-Sorry!"

Kadin raised a brow, watching him carefully before asking, "You alright?"

Calming his actions, the light brunette nodded meekly, "Yeah…"

The girl didn't say anything before sighing and backing away.

Tsuna dropped his gaze and slumped his shoulders, 'Great. She probably thinks I'm a weirdo…'

A weight fell onto his head, making him blink before raising his eyes.

Blackness obscured his vision before heat set deep into his cheeks when his nose caught the scent of cocoa.

'Kadin-san...'

The jacket began to slide off, making Tsuna panic before he sighed when he caught it.

'This scent…'

Hugging the article close to his chest, the light brunette couldn't help but feel warm.

'The manga always referred to Kadin's scent as smelling like chocolate…'

He jogged towards the girl with a nervous smile, "U-Um… Why…?"

Kadin smirked lightly, "It's your reward."

Tsuna nearly fell over, "H-Huh? Reward?"

"You were making a whole bunch of funny faces." Kadin drawled, shrugging lightly, "That's your reward for entertaining me."

The boy nearly fell over before sulking, "I'm not entertainment…"

"Pbbfft-!" Came the stifled sound from the girl as she turned away.

Tsuna blinked before he attempted to look at her expression.

Heat flourished on his cheeks again, threatening to become permanent, as light-brown eyes widened at the sight.

A wide grin had graced the girl's lips as thick lashes rested on her flushed cheeks.

"S-Sorry!" Kadin snickered while trying to cover her smile with one hand and waving her other hand around, "But, your expression just then…!"

But, Tsuna didn't really pay attention to her apology as he stared with wide eyes, 'W-Waaa~! Kadin-san never smiled like that in the manga!'

Heat flushed his system as he began to daydream happily, 'And I was the one who got her to smile like that!'

As much as he would like to dwell in his happy thoughts, he was suddenly jerked out of his daydream when a blur ran across his vision.

He blinked before looking confusedly at the girl whose lips held the faint traces of her grin.

Inwardly, Tsuna couldn't help but pout, 'She's gone back to her guarded smile!'

But, he shook away those thoughts and tilted his head, blinking, "What is it…?"

Kadin jerked a thumb to the house in front of them, "We're here."

Tsuna blinked again before blushing and shuffling his feet in embarrassment, "O-Oh."

The girl smiled with a light sigh before grabbing his hand and pulling him forwards, "Come on!"

Wide light-brown eyes locked onto the interlinking hands before his brows furrowed, 'I…'

The memory of the bleeding girl flashed across his mind as his bangs shadowed his expression, 'Kadin-san…'

He bit his lips before determination burned in his eyes, 'No...!'

As the door opened, his grip tightened around the other's.

Kadin blinked and glanced back in confusion.

Dark-brown eyes widened at the intense look.

'I won't let Kadin-san die!'

* * *

(Extended Ending)

"Do you need to go…?" Came the blunt question from Kadin.

"H-HIIIII?" Tsuna startled before abruptly letting go and jumping away, shaking his head frantically, "N-No!"

Dark-brown eyes watched him, unconvinced, as their owner drawled, "Are you sure…?"

Tsuna nodded just as vigorously before sighing when the other's gaze left him.

Shoulders slumped, the boy nearly oozed into a puddle of relief.

'T-Too close… I need to be more careful…'

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

This idea was swimming around in my mind for a while now, so I decided to type it up and see where it'll take me. *shrugs*

I've read some FanFictions where a character from our world, or "Reality" (as we call it), gets transported into an Anime-verse and is all surprised that it exists. But, I've always wondered how things would turn out if a character from an Anime-verse came to our world and found it to be a part of a story back in their world. Hopefully, that made sense... *sweat*

Anyway, I may or may not update this since it's really something random. *scratches head* Um... I think that's it...?

Well, if you read this and found it interesting, then I commend you for taking the time off to do so! *bows*

THANK YOU FOR CHECKING OUT _TRANSCENDING DREAMS_ (TD)!


	2. Dream 02: Laughing Boxers

Date Released: Wednesday, September 29, 2010  
Title: Transcending Dreams  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction, "Crossover"  
Main Rating: M  
Disclaimer: _The Lyrical Life_ © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira  
Summary: What is reality? No one knows for sure. And, when Tsuna accidentally finds himself in a world where he exists as a form of entertainment, what is he to think? Not only that, but he meets the characters of a manga that's famous in his world! Just, what is reality?

**

* * *

**

**Transcending Dreams**

_Dream 02: Laughing Boxers_

* * *

"U-Um…" Tsuna started while holding up a pair of plaid boxers, "Th-This is…"

Kadin raised a brow at his reluctant expression before crossing her arms, leaning against the wall, "You don't have anything else to wear, right?"

"Y-Yeah." The light brunette nodded in agreement before making a sour look, "But isn't this your boyfriend's…?"

Dark-brown eyes blinked before lightening in amusement, "Nope."

"Huh?" Came the baffled response from Tsuna before he waved the article around, "B-But boxers are for guys, r-right…?"

Kadin watched in amusement as the boy continued to panic.

'This doesn't make sense!' Tsuna shouted in his mind while ruffling his hair, forgetting about the boxer in hand, 'The manga never said anything about Kadin wearing boxers! And, she does get together with…'

His thoughts trailed off as his eyes darkened, '…with _him_…'

His lips pursed as he wrinkled his nose, sulking, 'Why _him_ of all people? She should've chosen someone better!'

The girl watched as the panic had turned into frustration before darkening to something she couldn't name. Sighing lightly, Kadin ran her fingers through her hair before starting, "Listen, kid."

Tsuna blinked, vaguely wondering, 'What should I do about my name…?'

"If there's one thing you should know," Kadin continued as she pushed herself off of the wall and stuffed her hands into her pockets, "It's that people here dress however way they want."

The light brunette blinked before tilting his head in confusion, 'Well, I know that they cosplay a lot in this world...'

"In other words," The girl stretched before smirking lightly, "You'll eventually see a person in a catsuit… Or, nude."

"HIIIII?" Came the embarrassed scream as Tsuna backed away with a blush, "N-Nudes?"

Golden eyes rolled upwards as Kadin snorted, "Oh, sure, only react to naked people."

"N-No!" Tsuna shook his head, denying fervently, "Th-That wasn't what I meant!"

The girl raised a brow and crossed her arms as her eyes twinkled with hidden mirth, drawling, "Right…"

"It's true!" The boy shouted, both hands clutching onto the boxers.

Kadin didn't say anything as she watched the look of dejection settle on his youthful face before sighing, turning to walk away when she paused at the sound of his soft voice.

"Please believe me…" The light brunette whimpered softly.

Golden eyes flickered over towards the younger one before dimming back to its original brown color. Kadin shrugged lightly, "Whatever. Just get changed, yeah?"

His lips trembled lightly as he whispered almost inaudibly, "Okay…"

Hand resting on the doorknob, Kadin couldn't help but hesitate. She bit her lower lip as a weight hung over her chest. The light brunette still held that "lost puppy who got kicked" look on his face. Ruffling her hair, Kadin inwardly groaned before letting go of the doorknob, sighing through her nose and calling out lightly, "Hey…"

Tsuna looked up and blinked his glassy eyes.

The girl sighed again before walking towards the boy. He tensed at the sudden closeness. She raised a hand and ruffled his hair gently. Light-brown eyes widened as their owner's Hyper Intuition kicked in: the slight furrowing of her brows, the faint traces of a frown on her lips, the expression of carefully hidden guilt.

"I was only teasing you," She continued slowly to appear smooth, trying to guard her expression.

Tsuna blinked before his eyes softened and he thought, 'I know this look…'

Slowly, he raised a hand as his eyes dulled in reminisce, 'It's like that look she had when…'

He blinked and trailed off, 'Did that even happen yet…?'

He shook his head before cradling her cheek, "It's okay, Kadin-san… It's not your fault."

Tsuna laughed nervously, "I should've realized that it was just a joke."

Kadin blinked before smiling lightly as her golden-brown eyes misted a bit. The boy gave a light grin back before freezing. The girl tilted her head and blinked in confusion, "What is it…?"

Slowly, heat began to creep up on his body as he turned red and jumped away, squeaking, "SORRY!"

He waved his arms frantically, not noticing that he was no longer holding onto the boxers, and continued to panic, "I-I was being too friendly and weird and-!"

Fwomp!

His rant was abruptly cut off when the plaid boxer became smug over his face.

Silence reigned over the two before-

"Pbbfft-!"

-Kadin turned away, pressing a hand tightly against her mouth.

Tsuna slumped forward with tears coursing down his face as the boxers slid off and landed at his feet, 'That was so uncool!'

His aura darkened as he heard the girl bang her fist against the wall in an attempt to stop laughing. Crouching by a corner, Tsuna sniffled to himself, 'Why me…?'

Kadin waved off the depressing aura before grinning lightly as her eyes sparkled, "You really are amusing!"

The light brunette pouted and sulked, "I don't want to be amusing…"

The girl chuckled softly before crouching down besides him, slinging an arm over his shoulders, "You know…"

Tsuna glanced over at the girl who gave him a quirky smile, "It's not bad to make someone laugh."

Light-brown eyes blinked before heat blossomed over their owner's cheeks. Tsuna buried his head into his arms in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Although it worked, his blush had deepened when the girl laughed again. He discreetly peeked out at Kadin to see her flushed and looking lively before smiling to himself, 'She should smile like that more.'

Finally, the girl calmed down though her cheeks were still flushed. She gave a wink and grinned lightly, "Well! I guess that so long as you don't rape, kill or steal, I'm good."

Tsuna blinked before-

THUMP!

-falling over loudly as Kadin startled, "You alright?"

The boy twitched before grumbling out, "Kadin-san… You don't have to worry about those things… because I'm no-good at everything..."

The girl blinked and raised a brow before shaking her head, "I doubt that you're completely no-good."

Still sprawled out, Tsuna turned to look at the girl and blinked, "I'm not?"

Kadin sat cross-legged on the floor and continued to grin lightly, "Of course not! After all…"

She tilted backwards and-

THUMP!

-laid sprawled out of the floor as she continued, "You probably just haven't found what you're good at."

She paused before shrugging, "Well, it's either that or everyone who had taught you sucked at teaching."

Silence reigned over the pair before Tsuna hid his face, shoulders shaking. Kadin blinked at the reaction before smirking as her eyes flashed red, "It was the latter, wasn't it?"

Tsuna simply tapped his hand on the floor as he gasped out in laughter, "H-He'd probably kill you if he heard that!"

"Meh." Came the nonchalant shrug as Kadin continued to grin, "Maybe, maybe not."

A comfortable silence fell over the two as they laid quietly on the floor, gazing up at the plain ceiling.

Tsuna blinked and hesitated before speaking up, "Kadin-san…?"

The girl blinked and looked over with a raised brow, "Yeah?"

He didn't say anything for a moment before turning to meet eyes with her, "Thank you…"

Red eyes softened into golden-brown ones as Kadin grinned lightly, "You're welcome."

* * *

(Extended Ending)

"Now…" Golden-brown eyes twinkled as a sly grin curved onto their owner's lips, "About the boxers…"

Tsuna blinked before sweating when his eyes rested on the article.

Canines flashed as Kadin teased lightly, "Need help getting into them?"

Steam left his ears as his face flushed bright red before-

SLAM!

-the door to the bathroom locked as Kadin snickered, "Cute."

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

I've decided to update this one because I actually got feedback!

So, a special shout-out to the very first person who reviewed this story:

**THANK YOU, STEALTHCLAW!**

Seriously, I feel special when I know people find my works interesting. :3


	3. Dream 03: The Little Red Dress

Date Released: Tuesday, October 05, 2010  
Title: Transcending Dreams  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction, "Crossover"  
Main Rating: M  
Disclaimer: _The Lyrical Life_ © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira  
Summary: What is reality? No one knows for sure. And, when Tsuna accidentally finds himself in a world where he exists as a form of entertainment, what is he to think? Not only that, but he meets the characters of a manga that's famous in his world! Just, what is reality?

**

* * *

**

**Transcending Dreams**

_Dream 03: The Little Red Dress_

* * *

"Finally done?" The tomboy asked looking over her shoulder from her slouching position on the couch.

"Y-Yes!" The light brunette squeaked while fidgeting with his new clothes: a red t-shirt with a white "K" in front and on the left sleeve, a pair of flexible black-leather pants and white socks. A deep blush settled in his cheeks as he squealed inwardly, 'Waaa~! I'm wearing Kadin-san's clothes!'

Kadin got off of her seat and cradled her chin, looking the boy over, before grinning lightly, "You look good."

Heat flushed his system as Tsuna closed his eyes and waved his arms around, denying it, "N-No, I don't! I'm too scrawny and small and weak and-Mmph-!"

Light-brown eyes snapped open and blinked before their owner blushed deeper. On his lips, he could feel the rough callouses on the girl's hands.

'Oh. That's right…' Tsuna mused vaguely, 'Kadin-san's a breaker...'

He snapped to attention when Kadin sighed softly and removed her hand, "You need to stop putting yourself down."

Despite the disappearance of her warmth, Tsuna still felt warm as he shuffled his feet and dropped his gaze, mumbling, "Sorry…"

Another sigh from the tomboy before she ruffled his hair, "There's no need for apology.'

Leaning close so that their foreheads touched, Kadin gave a light smile and whispered, "After all, I can tell that you're a good person."

"Kadin-san…" Came the soft murmur as light-brown eyes misted over, "I-!"

"OH~ KAAA~AAAY~!"

Tsuna was interrupted as a blur tackled the tomboy to the floor.

"H-HIIIIIIIII?" The light brunette screamed, jumping away, before panicking, "K-Kadin-san?"

Said girl grunted before scowling at the figure hovering above her, "Get off, Wynne."

Wynne, a short (standing at only 5' 2" or 157.5 cm) but well-endowed woman, grinned impishly while straddling the other. Her creamy thighs were slightly revealed because of her little red dress. Her straight brown hair barely brushed against her bare shoulders as her blue irises sparkled in mischief.

"What if I don't want to?" She purred, leaning down, "You're very comfortable~!"

THUMP!

The females blinked and looked over to see a very-red Tsuna sitting on his bottom while squeaking out nonsense.

'IT'S HER!' The boy shouted in his mind, half-excited about meeting another character and half-wary about interacting with - 'THE CRAZY PERVERT!'

Wynne raised a brow as Kadin sighed and pushed the older one off of her-

Thump!

-resulting in a pout from the blue-eyed one before Wynne frowned and crossed her arms.

"Who's he?" She interrogated with a thumb jerked at the boy, "Don't tell me that you're dating a brat."

A strangled scream from the light brunette as Kadin rolled her eyes and answered, "He's staying with me. And, no. I'm not dating him."

Despite the truth, Tsuna's heart clenched a bit before he shook it off, screaming in his mind, 'I like Kyoko-chan! And...'

The tomboy stood up and stretched, yawning, "Besides..."

His eyes dulled as he bit his lips, 'Kadin-san's already d-'

"You know that I'm not dating anyone." The tomboy drawled, walking over to the frozen boy.

'Eh...?' Came the first thought.

"Oh, yeah!" Wynne chirped before wrapping her arms around the taller one and cooing, "Then, I can take you, right-?"

Bonk!

"No, you cannot." Came the blunt reply as Kadin's fist knocked into the other's head, "Besides, what will your love think?"

'No boyfriend…?' Was the second thought.

Wynne froze before ruffling her hair and shouting, "NOOOOOSH~! DON'T LEAVE ME, BELOVED! I WON'T CHEAT~! I SWEAR~!"

Red eyes rolled upwards before landing on the shock-still boy and fading into a golden-brown color.

"Sorry 'bout that, kid." Kadin sighed as she plopped down besides him, "She's-"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" Came the final screaming thought.

Dot. Dot. Dot.

The tomboy gave the light brunette a blank expression before asking, "You were stuck on that?"

His face flushed red as Tsuna twitched a bit before huddling by a corner, upset, "I'm sorry that I'm no good…"

Kadin blinked before sighing and ruffling her hair briefly, stating, "I never said that you were 'no good' so relax."

Light-brown eyes blinked before flickering over to the awkward-looking girl as she continued, "I was just surprised that you were still thinking about that."

Tsuna began to calm though his cheeks were still flushed, "B-But, that's because I thought you had one! Where else did you get the boxers…?"

Kadin snorted a bit before scooting over to the boy and ruffling his fluffy hair. She gave a light grin and chuckled softly before explaining, "I never said that I had a boyfriend. Those boxers were mine, but now they're yours."

"H-HIIIIII-?" Came the startled shout from the boy as Wynne cut in, "YOU GAVE HIM YOUR BOXERS?"

"Is there an echo here?" Kadin drawled but was ignored as the fashionable one pouted and crossed her arms, whining, "I wanted them~!"

The tomboy rolled her eyes and flicked the other off, stating, "Pervert."

"And proud of it!" The shorter one chirped, flashing a victory sign, before Kadin mused, "Weren't you supposed to take your mate out to dinner?"

Dot. Dot. D-!

"NOOOOOSH~!" Wynne panicked before grabbing her cream handbag, "I FORGOT!"

Amber-red eyes rolled upwards as Kadin shook her head before-

"Oh yeah!"

-Wynne startled and turned to her with a wide grin, chirping, "You're coming too!"

Kadin blinked several times before deadpanning, "No."

The short woman pouted and wriggled around, "Why not?"

The taller one crossed her arms and scowled, "I refuse to go to a cocktail party."

"C-Cocktail party…?" Tsuna piped up, confused, "What's that?"

Silence reigned over the trio before Kadin turned and began to push the boy out while walking out herself, calling out behind her, "Like I said, no cocktail parties."

"EH?" Wynne shouted, running expertly towards the two on her black high heels, "But, everyone's expecting you!"

Tsuna stumbled a bit when the shorter woman grabbed onto Kadin, nearly making them trip, but the tomboy kept them both upright. He looked up into the exasperated expression before flushing red when Kadin leaned against him and sighed, "Y'all already know that I don't like cocktail-"

"WE KNOW!" Wynne cut in before hurrying along, "But, we hate it when you keep to yourself!"

Wide light-brown eyes watched the interaction silently. The shorter woman's brows were furrowed softly as she whispered painfully, "You're still blaming yourself, aren't you…?"

Tsuna could feel the tomboy tense as his eyes widened at the implications.

'Then…' Came the foggy thought and clear memory, 'That already happened…?'

_Tsuna breathed sharply as his eyes roamed across the page before misting over. He bit his lower lip with a frown as his heart clenched at the scene._

_On the double page, the androgynous girl was hunched over a young boy's body. Tears ran down her scrunched-up face, intermingling with dark splatters. Her brows furrowed tightly together as her eyes were clenched shut. Her lips curled back, showing how tightly her jaws were clamped together. Her hands were drenched in the dark liquid that covered the faceless other._

_"Why…?" Words printed in the faded bubbles, "I could've taken it…"_

_Her hands were drawn shaking while gripping onto the other's bloodied shirt as the heartbreaking words spelled out..._

_"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE IN MY PLACE!"_

Tsuna snapped out of the flashback when the grip on him tensed. He looked up again to see that very same expression present on Kadin's face. His heart called out to her as he raised a hand and cradled her cheek, "You know..."

"He doesn't blame you…" The boy whispered softly, causing the girl to tense as her eyes snapped opened. Pale gold eyes locked onto firm light-brown ones.

_Tsuna couldn't help it as tears slipped down his cheeks before he wiped them away roughly. He swallowed thickly before turning to the next page. His eyes widened at the drawing._

_The fallen boy from before hovered in front of the anguished girl. His brows were furrowed and the faint trace of a frown was found on his lips. His hands reached out and brushed against the girl's face before he rested his forehead on hers. His eyes closed as he smiled. The words scripted:_

_"Silly… I did it 'cause I didn't want you to get hurt."_

Her eyes darkened to nearly black and flickered away as Kadin's grip tightened around the boy. A moment of silence passed the three tensely before the tomboy swallowed thickly. Her grip relaxed as her eyes lightened to a dark-brown color. She clicked her tongue and spoke lowly, "Only this once…"

Blue eyes widened.

* * *

(Extended Ending)

"Really?" Came the high and surprised voice of Wynn before she hurried on, "I'll go on ahead! We'll be waiting, Kay!"

Bam! Click.

The front door closed and locked, leaving the house in silence as the two said nothing.

Tsuna hesitated before glancing up at the girl and freezing at her shadowed expression. A muffled squeak left his lips as a dark aura began to brew from the taller one. He back out of the embrace and waved his arms in panic.

'W-What should I DOOO~?' He screamed in his mind with teary eyes, 'I interfered when I shouldn't have~!"

He ruffled his spiky hair and crouched down, whining to himself, 'Even if I know what happened in the manga, that doesn't mean that they know that I know about everything that had and will happen!'

"You…" Came the low whisper, making the boy tense, "… and I need to talk."

Teary light-brown eyes met with fierce golden ones before Tsuna gulped and nodded hesitantly.

"O-Okay…"

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Just as a heads-up, the next one's full of drama, hence the genre of this story.


	4. Dream 04: Truths Equal Lies

Date Released: Friday, October 07, 2010  
Title: Transcending Dreams  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction, "Crossover"  
Main Rating: M  
Disclaimer: _The Lyrical Life_ © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira  
Summary: What is reality? No one knows for sure. And, when Tsuna accidentally finds himself in a world where he exists as a form of entertainment, what is he to think? Not only that, but he meets the characters of a manga that's famous in his world! Just, what is reality?

**

* * *

**

**Transcending Dreams**

_Dream 04: Half-Truths Mean Half-Lies_

* * *

Golden eyes watched the fidgeting light brunette, alert and unwavering.

"Why…" Their owner whispered softly, "Why do you know about him…?"

Tsuna swallowed nervously, playing with the hem of his t-shirt as he kept his gaze on his lap, panicking inwardly, 'W-What should I say? I can't tell her that she's supposed to be from a manga!'

His grip tightened on the fabric as his eyes darkened, 'But… I'm supposed to be from one too…'

Kadin continued to watch the boy with a faint frown. The furrowing of his brows… the gnawing of his lower lip… the shaking of his hands. Her eyes closed before reopening to reveal dark-brown orbs. She sighed softly before crossing her legs and leaning backwards, sinking into the couch.

"Before…" Kadin whispered softly, making the boy look up in surprise, "You knew my name."

The light brunette hesitated before nodding. Her eyes darkened until they were an inky blackness. She rubbed her upper arms as a forboding chill ran through her body before she forced out the question, "How?"

Tsuna hesitated before his eyes met with hers.

The loneliness.

The guilt.

The pain.

Everything swirled around in those seemingly blank eyes.

The boy couldn't turn his gaze away as his mouth moved against his will, "Because you're not real."

Eyes widened as black sharpened to a pale gold.

The shock.

The disbelief.

The hurt.

"W-What do you mean: I'm not _real_…?" She whispered, voice barely audible, before her lips curled up in a snarl, "How can I _not_ be real?"

Tsuna flinched at the harshness and backed away as Kadin gripped onto her cargos tightly. Her hands shook as they clenched the fabric tightly. Knuckles paled as the girl hunched over, bangs shadowing her face, as she growled, "I'm living, aren't I? I breathe, I eat, I sleep-!"

She took a shuddering breath before locking eyes with the boy and rasping painfully, "I'm _here_, aren't I?"

Light-brown eyes wavered as their owner looked away (his heart clenched tightly) before looking back and responding hoarsely, "In my world…"

Her eyes widened before narrowing, "Your... world…?"

Tsuna cleared his throat and started again, voice now clear, "In my world, you're the main character of a manga called _The Lyrical Life_."

Her face lost all color as their owner's grip slackened on the fabric, "I'm… _what_?"

The light brunette closed his eyes, breathing shakily, before reciting, "_Freed from authority, chained by guilt…_"

The girl froze at the words as the boy continued, "_Body moving for the world, voice singing silently…_"

She tried to swallow but her throat felt dry as he pressed on, "_The one who lives, but cannot live…_"

Light-brown eyes opened and locked with forlorn ones, "_As the companion is… abandoned._"

Her lips opened and closed before opening again as she whispered shakily, "No one…"

She bit her lower lip as slumped back onto the couch, murmuring, "No one but _she_ and I knew that poem."

"So…" Black met with brown again, "I really am… a _character_?"

Tsuna closed his eyes as he bowed his head, 'That's right…'

His mind traced that memory.

_"W-What's with this?" Tsuna shouted as he shook the manga book._

_"What's wrong, Tsu-kun?" Nana poked her head into his room, holding a basket of laundry._

_The light brunette froze before hiding the object and shaking his head, "N-Nothing!"_

_She blinked and tilted her head before smiling, "Are you confused about the poem?"_

_Tsuna nearly fell over before straightening up, baffled, "How did you know?"_

_Nana laughed softly and set the basket down, stepping into the room, "I'm your mother, Tsu-kun! I would hope to know you."_

_The boy sighed a bit and slumped forward, mumbling, "Still, you've been so accurate lately..."_

_The woman smoothed out the ruffled bed and sat down before admitting, "It's because your reactions are like mine."_

_'My reactions…?' Tsuna blinked and tilted his head, confused, "They are?"_

_Nana smiled and motioned for the manga book. Her son complied and placed it in her hands before sitting next to her. She brushed her fingers against the page as her eyes roamed over the image._

_The androgynous girl had a shocked expression on her face - raised thin brows, wide pale eyes, thin gaping lips. She was faced by another. An unknown woman clad in dark robes with everything covered save for her narrowed eyes. Held in her long gnarly fingers was a book, leather-bound and encrusted with gems and metal. No one else was around as wispy texts spelled out:_

_"Free from authority, chained by guilt…  
__Body moving for the world, voice singing silently…  
__The one who lives, but cannot live…  
__As the companion is… abandoned."_

'That's right...' Tsuna thought as his eyes reopened dully.

'No one else was to know…' He reminisced sadly, 'About the poem that described her life.'

_A soft sigh was released by the woman as she started, "You already know about Kadin-san's family, right?"_

_Tsuna blinked before nodding slowly, summarizing, "Her parents disowned her after she quit college to become a breaker."_

_"That's right." Nana smiled sadly, "They didn't want an entertainer."_

_'Which didn't make sense!' Tsuna frowned with furrowed brows, 'Kadin-san's really good at b-boying!'_

_His thoughts were interrupted as his mother spoke up again, "And, you also know what happened to Evan-san, right?"_

_The image of the fallen boy flashed across his memories as he nodded before a cold chill ran through him._

_"Yeah," The boy responded, shivering, "He was killed."_

_She nodded and pointed to the writing, "Based on those two information, that's what the first line means: Kadin-san became free to make her own decisions, but the guilt over his death shut down her will."_

_The light brunette bit his lower lip before musing aloud, "Then… the second line refers to her current situation, right?"_

_Nana smiled when her son began to piece things together and nodded, "Yes. Kadin-san made a living through dancing though her real talent lied in singing."_

_"But, she doesn't sing anymore." Tsuna pointed out with wide eyes, "Because she only promised to sing for Evan-san."_

_"Yes." The woman nodded again before moving on, "And, as a result, she lived while not really living."_

_"Because she's not happy." Tsuna stated slowly as his brain clicked the rest together, "And she's abandoned because no one's helping her…!"_

_Suddenly, he jumped to his feet, scowling._

_"WHY?" The boy shouted, irritated, "Why aren't her friends doing anything?"_

_Nana smiled sadly, "The book doesn't go into depth with that."_

A pained look crossed in Tsuna's face as he clutched the hem of his shirt, 'The book was wrong…'

The memory of the pained blue eyes flashed across his mind's eye.

Light-brown eyes shimmered with frustrated tears, 'Her friends did-no-_are_ trying to help.'

They closed tightly before reopening to reveal firm resolve, 'And I want to help too.'

"Kadin-san." He called out. Dazed eyes gazed at him, seeing but not really seeing. He breathed shakily before clenching his hands into fists and stating, "That was wrong."

They blinked slowly as Tsuna tried to gather his thoughts into coherent words, "In my world, you're considered fake."

Black lightened to dark-brown as they slowly came to focus.

The light brunette pressed on, "But, you're _not_ fake! You're _real_!"

Her hand pressed against her trembling lips.

A shaky breath before light-brown eyes shined with fire as Tsuna continued on, "Because-! You _exist_!"

Tears began to build in wide eyes.

"You _are_ here!"

They coursed down her cheeks.

"You're _here_ with me!"

Her eyes closed as she nodded, shoulders shaking.

"So…" The light brunette approached her and whispered, "You _are_ real."

His thin arms wrapped around the shaking tomboy before the fire died down.

'But…' Came the wavering thoughts as his lips quirked down.

Light-brown eyes stared at nothing and dulled, 'Am I…?'

* * *

(Extended Ending)

Breaths were visible against the cold air as Tsuna and Kadin walked side by side. The latter's eyes were rimmed red though it was hard to tell as it was quickly fading. Light-brown eyes glanced up at the other to see the expressionless face before dropping to the paved sidewalk nervously.

'She hasn't said anything.' Tsuna thought as he huddled into the black jacket that the girl had lent him, 'Is she mad…?'

He pursed his lips together and furrowed his brows, 'Well, she does have a reason to be…'

His heart thumped painfully as he thought back to her pained face.

The furrowing of her brows… The darkening of her eyes… The scrunching of her face…

Quickly, he shook his head to get rid of the memory and thought sadly, 'I really hurt her…'

He bumped into softness and blinked before-

"HIIIIIIIII?"

-jumping away with a scream and a red face.

Kadin raised a brow, dark-brown eyes lightening, before she shook her head.

Tsuna flushed deeper before bowing his head and squeaking, "Sorry…!"

A weight landed on his head as Kadin ruffled his hair gently. He blinked and looked up to see a small smile gracing her lips. Light-brown eyes widened a bit before softening as their owner quirked a small grin back. Red dusted lightly across her cheeks before-

"Gack!"

-the boy squeaked when the ruffling became more energetic as Tsuna waved his arms around, trying to not fall over.

"Well?" The girl grunted at long last as she eased up on the gesture and looked away, blush still prominent.

The light brunette blinked and gave a confused look, "Huh?"

Kadin couldn't help but deadpan, "Your name."

Dot. Dot. Dot.

A cold wind blew pass the two before-

Thump!

-Tsuna fell over and onto the snow.

Kadin raised a brow before bluntly stating, "You forgot."

The light brunette twitched before pushing himself up, face flushed, and rubbing his head, "U-Um…"

She tilted her head, silently prodding him to continue.

He poked his fingers together before murmuring quickly, "Tsunayoshi Sawada!"

She blinked before staring blankly.

Tsuna waved his arms rapidly and stammered, "I-It's true! I was named after the Tokugawa shoguns and Sawada-!"

"Okay." Came the interruption.

The boy blinked before echoing slowly, "Okay…?"

Confusion was evident on his face as he furrowed his brows, "You're not gonna ask…?"

Kadin shrugged lightly, "When it begins to bother me, then I'll ask."

Tsuna nearly fell over again but composed himself and sighed, 'Well, I guess that takes care of that-!'

His thoughts were cut off as he squeaked and was tugged forward.

"K-Kadin-san?" Tsuna started, confused, as his cheeks flushed darker.

Her calloused hand easily warmed his chilled ones.

"Come on," The girl grumbled with pursed lips, "I got a promise to keep."

The image of the blue-eyed girl flash across his mind.

His head bowed as tears flowed, 'But, what am I gonna do about this?'

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Kadin is an Arabic name meaning "companion" so that should clear up part of the... poem, as I'm calling it.

The main reason for Kadin's name being "Kadin" (other than my liking the name and finding it really pretty) is that she's Tsuna's companion.

Should you read into my above comment?

Perhaps, perhaps not.

I'll keep you guessing.

Anyway, the next one should be less dramatic.

Maybe.


	5. Dream 05: Wretched Cocktails

Date Released: Tuesday, October 12, 2010  
Title: Transcending Dreams  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction, "Crossover"  
Main Rating: M  
Disclaimer: _The Lyrical Life_ © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira  
Summary: What is reality? No one knows for sure. And, when Tsuna accidentally finds himself in a world where he exists as a form of entertainment, what is he to think? Not only that, but he meets the characters of a manga that's famous in his world! Just, what is reality?

**

* * *

**

**Transcending Dreams**

_Dream 05: Wretched Cocktails_

* * *

SLAM!

The crowd jumped as multiple pairs of eyes directed towards the sound before widening in surprise.

A young woman of eighteen years sweated lightly as she ran her fingers through her short black hair. Despite the freezing temperature outside, she simply wore a white button-down under a black vest with black slacks tucked into black boots along with a black and white striped scarf.

"Kadin!" Came the worried shout as a shorter woman ran up to her, "Why are you wearing so little?"

Kadin blinked and looked the woman over before quirking a brow and musing aloud, "Dakota, are you dressed up as Ciel…?"

Green eyes blinked before the outer ring of gold became visible as their owner irked, "My cosplaying isn't important right now! You could've caught a cold!"

"Impossible." Came the instant reply, "Idiots can't catch colds."

Thump!

Everyone fell over simultaneously as a pressure on Kadin's hand forced her attention to the boy besides her.

She blinked and tilted her head, "What's up, Tsuna?"

The light brunette flushed red at the familiarity before rubbing his neck awkwardly, "Are you sure I'm allowed here…?"

His question caught the attention of the people as they looked him over. He wore more appropriate clothing: a heavy black jacket, a white scarf and black earmuffs though his visible black leather pants and black loafers were less than satisfactory for the weather. A frown marred their lips as a familiar woman popped up with a pout, "Why's the kid here?"

Tsuna flinched and hid behind the girl who frowned as her eye stained red and gleamed dangerously, "What was that, Wynne…?"

Wynne puffed out her lips and whined, "I can't serve _alcohol_ to a _kid_~!"

"A-Alchohol?" The light brunette squeaked with wide eyes, "K-Kadin-san! M-Maybe I-I shouldn't-!"

WHACK!

Dot. Dot. Dot.

Kadin's scarf (which was rolled into ball) had smacked the brunette woman in the face as a vein irked on the former's temple.

"Cocktail party or not…" Kadin started with a tight smile, "We're not supposed to be drinking anyway."

A dark aura crackled around Wynne as she gripped onto the clothed bundle before roaring-

"DRINK THIS!"

-and hurling the scarf back at Kadin.

The tomboy easily caught it with a hand and wrapped it around her neck again before lightly pushing the boy forward, drawling, "Come on, Tsuna. Let's check out the buffet table."

"NOOOOOSH~!" Came the regretful cry as Wynne latched onto Kadin with teary blue eyes, "I was just playing, Kay! Don't go~!"

Bonk!

A fist slammed into the dramatic woman's head as its owner growled, "Quit bothering Din!"

Wynne sniffled and pouted at the other, "But, darling~!"

Bonk!

Came another fist to the hard head as a vein irked, "I'M NOT YOUR DARLING!"

The speaker was a young girl, about sixteen, with black hair tied into a short ponytail.

"Listen, and listen well." She grinned maliciously as her face was shadowed, "The name's Noel."

Her bangs shifted to cover one eye, revealing her silver left eye, as she continued, "But, I am also known as Intel-sama."

She shifted as her right eye was revealed as being golden, "Or, simply, as the Awesome One."

Tears ran down Wynne's cheeks as she whimpered, "Yes, O' Awesome One…"

"Kufufufu~!" Came the disturbing laugh, making Tsuna jump and cling onto Kadin.

She blinked in surprise before sighing softly and patting his head with a light grin, "Yeah. Noel mastered Mukuro's laugh."

A dark cloud hung over the light brunette's head as he cried, 'I'LL NEVER BE FREE OF HIM!'

Kadin sweatdropped at the overly-depressed expression before sighing softly. With a smile, she turned and wrapped her arms around the boy. Instantly, his body flushed with heat when he felt her chest press against his head. No matter how small it was, it still doesn't change the fact that she's a woman.

Kadin didn't seem to notice as she piled a bunch of food onto the plate, speaking softly, "Don't worry so much about Noel. She might act insane, but her skills-"

"-are enviable." Tsuna finished, making the girl blink before the boy panicked, "A-Ah! That is-! I-!"

"Pbbfft-!" Came the stifled laugh as the light brunette bowed his head, crying inwardly, 'I'm so uncool…'

'But…' He looked up at the flushed girl as she attempted to hid her grin. Peeking a glance, she looked a bit surprised at his soft gaze before relaxing and smiling gently. Tsuna grinned back, 'At least, she's smiling again.'

"KAY, YOU SLY THANG!" A blur cooed while latching onto the girl again, "Making lovey-dovey faces at a kid!"

A vein irked on said girl before-

CONK!

-she impanted a fist into the hard head.

"What…" Kadin started as a dark aura began to brew, "… were you saying?

Wynne gulped and back away with her hands up defensively, "N-Now, now, Kay. I was just play-!"

"Playing?" The tomboy said lowly as her aura intensified, making Wynne shrink back and panic, "Making lewd comments towards me is… _playing_?"

Oh, yes. Wynne was in trouble now.

Red eyes gleamed malicious on Kadin's shadowed face as her lips pulled back in a fanged grin. She stepped forward. The other stepped back. She raised a hand. The other trembled. Her hands held onto the other's face as tears build in blue eyes. Kadin brought her lips to the other's ears as they moved silently.

"IYAAAAA~!" Came the screech as Wynne dashed out of the room, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

Dot. Dot. Dot.

"What did you do?" Dakota asked with amusement laced in her voice.

The tomboy merely yawned, "I merely spoke words."

Noel snorted before smirking, "In other words, you threatened her."

A careless shrug from Kadin before the Ciel-cosplayer turned to the light brunette who blinked before tensing at the golden-ringed eyes. Dakota circled around the boy, looking him up and down, before declaring, "You are Tsuna!"

Dot. Dot. Dot.

A dark cloud descended on the boy as he slumped forward with torrents of tears, 'Does everyone know me?'

The ruffling of his hair brought his attention to the tomboy. She gave a light grin and shrugged, "Don't worry too much about it. Besides…"

She trailed off and jerked a thumb at the wriggling girl, "At least you know she won't kill you."

A chill ran up the boy's spine as he remembered one part in the manga.

_A brow twitched as Tsuna looked over the pages before a his aura darkened._

_The pixie-haired girl's face was shadowed as a wide grin was plastered maliciously on her lips. Her eyes glinted like stars as she rested a giant hammer on her right shoulder. Below her feet was a pile of undistinguishable things covered in dark splatters as chibified versions of Kadin, Wynne and Neol stood in the background. The first had a blank expression while clapping mildly; the second was shaking behind the first; the last was smiling brightly with thumbs-up._

_Tears ran down his cheeks as he whimpered, "Scary! She's too scary for someone so cute!"_

Tsuna twitched at the memory before sighing tiredly, "Y-Yeah…"

"That aside…" The boy jumped and hid behind Kadin as the heterochromatic-eyed girl suddenly popped up in front of them. Noel raised a brow at Tsuna before questioning the tomboy, "What's with the kid?"

A weight slammed into Tsuna's head as he cried to himself, 'Why am I the kid?'

Kadin ran her fingers through her hair, yawning a bit, before responding, "I'm taking care of him."

Her lips tipped down as Noel crossed her arms, "Don't tell me that he's living with us…!"

Red eyes met with two-toned ones before looking aware as the former's owner yawned again, "I won't then."

A vein throbbed on the latter's temped as she held up a fist threateningly, "Din. You're letting a _guy_ stay in a house of girls."

Tsuna flushed red at the implications before squeaking when the heterochromatic eyes landed on him. Noel scowled before turning to the tomboy again, "Din, sis, I respect you and all, but I can't accept this."

Eyes lightened to a golden-brown color as their owner mused, "You actually respect me…?"

Red flushed the girl's cheeks as her two-toned eyes flashed dangerously, Noel growled, "Don't change the subject, Din."

Kadin smiled lightly before sighing, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders. He squeaked and as his mind fuzzed from the close warmth. The tomboy smirked lightly, resting her cheek on his head, before drawling, "Somehow, I don't think that his staying with us is bothering you."

Another vein joined the first as Noel snarled, "Din, you perverted bastard!"

A light laugh came from the older girl as she leaned against Tsuna for support. Short ponytail bouncing, Noel motioned her hands as if to choke her sister but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Noel looked up to see Dakota with a stern expression over her face. Kadin's laughter began to fade as gold eyes met with green ones. The latter briefly glanced over to the light brunette as Dakota started, "No offense to the Tsuna-cosplayer…"

'I _AM_ TSUNA!' Came the inward whine as the cosplayer continued, "… but I'm also wary of this arrangement."

Kadin's lips quirked upwards as her eyes sharped, "Oh~?"

Dakota was unfazed and pressed on, "He won't last long in our home."

The tomboy closed her eyes before cackling, "Maybe, maybe not."

Tsuna looked up at the woman leaning on him and blinked, 'Should I be insulted…?'

"But," Kadin continued as her eyes opened to reveal firm brown orbs, "We don't know for sure. Besides…"

Her grip tightened around the younger one as she pulled him close, earning a flustered yelp from the boy, before grinning toothily, "_I_ will be the one taking care of him."

Dakota flushed red at the affectionate gestures before coughing as Noel wrinkled her nose and grumbled, "You totally sound like a pedo, right there."

Brown faded into red as Kadin's eyes rolled upwards, she gave a sarcastic laugh, "Very funny, Ellie."

"DON'T CALL ME, ELLIE!" A third vein joined the fray before Noel shivered, "It's so… _girly_."

"Pbbfft-!" The tomboy looked away and snickered, burying her face into fluffy locks, as she shook in laughter. By now, Tsuna was positive that he'd permanently become red. Other than his mother, he had never been affectionate with any other woman. The image of a pineapple-haired girl kissing his cheek came to mind before he shook that thought away and shouted inwardly, 'That was only once!'

Feeling eyes on him, he blinked and looked up before paling when three pairs of eyes glared into him. Tsuna swallowed thickly, light-brown eyes flickering from blue to green to heterochromatic ones, before tears flowed as he whimpered silently, 'I'm gonna die~!'

Kadin blinked when the boy began to shake in her embrace before raising a brow at the three girls. She rolled her eyes and shook her head before sighing, "It's not like I'm gonna jump him."

Steam released from his burning head as he suddenly remembered-

_"W-W-WHAT IS THIS?" Tsuna shouted as he landed on his bottom, face burning with heat._

_Nana giggled a bit with her hands on her cheeks, "Oh, Tsu-kun~! I already told you! This is _FanFiction_!"_

_"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" The light brunette shouted before pointing at the computer, "I MEAN WHAT'S WITH _THAT_?"_

_On the glowing screen was the following text:_

_Tongue brushing against another roughly, you run your fingers along her shapely thighs before roughly grabbing her round bottom. Mewling moans and heavy pants filled the air as the tomboy purred against your throat, nipping at your neck before tugging on your boxers-_

_"NO MORE~!" The light brunette shouted, covering his eyes, "IT BURNS~!"_

_His mother laughed aloud as she wiped away some stray tears, "Looks like you clicked on a lemon!"_

_He turned robotically to the woman and echoed blankly, "Lemon…?"_

_Nana covered her lips and giggled before cheerfully chirping, "Literary porn!"_

THUMP!

-his first experience with fan-created works.

"Tsuna! You okay?" Kadin called out worriedly. The light brunette had fallen over before huddling near a corner while covering his nose with a hand and nodding his head vigorously. Kadin blinked and tilted her head, brows furrowed, before resting a hand against his forehead, "I think you're sick."

A weight slammed into his head as tears clung to his eyes, 'I _AM_ SICK! Thinking about things like that…'

Kadin sighed before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and slipping her other under his knees before-

"HIIIIIIII?"

-lifting the boy with ease in a bridal-style.

"K-KADIN-SAN?" Came the startled and heavily embarrassed scream, "W-WHAT ARE-"

"You've caught a cold." Kadin stated bluntly, holding the boy close to her body, "I'm taking you home."

"B-But-!" He started before Dakota cut in, "I'll drive you."

His head begun to spin and throb as he groaned a bit, leaning against Kadin's shoulder, 'When did I get sick…?'

Briefly, the memory of his meeting the tomboy flashed across his mind as his senses dulled.

Doki, doki.

'Oh yeah…' He mused as his eyes began to droop to the sound, 'I was lying in snow…'

Doki, doki.

Vaguely, he recalled the scent of cocoa as his vision darkened, 'Before she found me…'

His body went limp.

'Kadin-san…'

* * *

(Extended Ending)

Sitting in the backseat of Dakota's silver 2005 Honda Civic, Kadin relaxed as Tsuna slept next to her, head resting on her shoulder. She crossed her legs and arms before raising a brow when the car didn't start. Green irises rimmed with gold looked sternly at the tomboy before Kadin sighed, "You're still hung on that."

"Yes." Dakota grumbled with a frown, "I can't believe that you didn't discuss it with us!"

The tomboy sighed again before cutting in, "Listen. If you're uncomfortable with my decision, then we'll move out."

Green eyes widened as their owner's jaw slacked before Dakota blushed and turned away, "Th-That wasn't what I meant."

"Regardless," Kadin continued, "We'll discuss this another time. Right now, I need to focus on his health."

Golden eyes looked sharply at the cosplayer before the latter sighed and started up the car.

Kadin closed her eyes, feeling the familiar rumble of the engine, before glancing over at the sleeping boy. His face was flushed and his breath a bit labored. Her lips quirked down before she shifted her position and pulled the boy closer, wrapping a warm arm around the shivering body. Her cheek felt cold against his heat before her eyes drooped.

'Tsuna…' Came the wispy thought, 'Who exactly are you...?'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I won't be updating this story for a while. Blame college. I feel irritated with writing. I'll be back though. One of these days, anyway.


	6. Dream 06: Heated Visions

Date Released: Saturday, November 20, 2010  
Title: Transcending Dreams  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction, "Crossover"  
Main Rating: T  
Disclaimer: _The Lyrical Life_ © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira  
Summary: What is reality? No one knows for sure. And, when Tsuna accidentally finds himself in a world where he exists as a form of entertainment, what is he to think? Not only that, but he meets the characters of a manga that's famous in his world! Just, what is reality?

**

* * *

**

**Transcending Dreams**

_Dream 06: Heated Visions_

* * *

"… na…"

Brows furrowed at the faint sound that buzzed in their owner's ears.

"… Tsu…!"

The light brunette groaned and shifted over, burrowing deeper into the warm blankets.

"… Tsuna!"

A groggy thought filtered through, 'Sounds familiar…'

"Dame-Tsuna!"

BAM!

"HIIIIIIII-?"

His shout was cut off as his face met with the cool wooden floor. Twitching once, Tsuna scrambled to compose himself before sputtering, "REBORN?"

Lips pursed in an unreadable expression, the toddler gave the light brunette a long, hard look before stating bluntly, "You were out for a while."

Light-brown eyes blinked before their owner spoke slowly, "What do you mean…?"

Suddenly, he snapped to attention and blurted, "Where's Kadin-san?"

Reborn said nothing and continued to watch his student panic and look around before-

BAM!

-giving the boy a swift kick to the head, "Calm down, Dame-Tsuna!"

"I~tai-tai-tai~!" Came the pained response before Tsuna sulked, "Why'd you hit me?"

"Tsuna," The hitman deadpanned, "You were talking as if your manga-crush were real."

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked before paling as he realized, 'I… I'm back home…?'

The light brunette slumped over and leaned against his bed, 'I'm home, but… _how_?'

Cradling his chin, the boy continued to muse in confusion, 'I could've sworn that everything was real… that I met Kadin-san, but… it was all a dream…?'

Remembering previous words, Tsuna gripped his shirt as his heart clenched painfully, 'Oh… That's right… Kadin… Kadin-san's not real…'

Light-brown eyes dulled as he murmured to himself, "She's not real…"

Reborn frowned at the conflicting feelings that aroused on the teenager's face before speaking up, "Tsuna. Do you remember what happened today?"

He blinked away his daze as his eyes came to a focus before he spoke slowly, "Today…"

_

* * *

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, JUUDAIME!" Came the ever-enthusiastic greeting from the silver-haired bomber as he bowed to the light brunette._

_Tsuna rubbed the back of his head and smiled graciously, "A-Aa… Ohayou, Gokudera-kun!"_

_"Ossu, Tsuna!" The baseball-fan made himself known with a cheery smile and a wave, "Ready for the test?"_

_A dark aura hung over Tsuna as he cried, "N-"_

_"Of course Juudaime's ready, Yakyuu-Baka!" Hayato snapped, waving a fist at the taller one, "Don't ask such a stupid question!"_

_'B-But I'm NOT ready!' Came the silent despairing thought as Takeshi laughed it off, "Maa, maa! I guess we'll all survive in the end, na?"_

_The bomber snapped, "YOU CAN DIE!"_

* * *

"… I woke up and went to school with Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun." Tsuna murmured, "Then…"

_

* * *

"Ah! Tsuna-kun!" The idol of Namimori Chuugakkou greeted with a smile, "Konnichiwa!"_

_"K-Kyoko-chan!" A blush adorned his cheeks as Tsuna stuttered out his greeting, "K-Konnichiwa!"_

_Oblivious to his obvious crush, Kyoko asked, "How was the test?"_

_The brunette froze to panic inwardly, 'W-What should I say? If I said that I did bad, then I'd look completely lame! But, if I said I did good and then I failed, then… I'd _still_ look uncool!"_

_"Tsuna-kun?"_

_A hand waved in front of his face, snapping him out of it, as he squeaked, "I gotta go!"_

* * *

His head slumped over as Tsuna despaired, "I ran away from Kyoko-chan…"

_

* * *

"From the pan, into the fire…" He grumbled to himself as he fiddled with his gym uniform before sulking, "I should just cut-"_

_The barrel of a green gun pressed against his temple._

_"HIIIIIIIII?" Came the unmanly shriek as Tsuna backed away rapidly, "R-REBORN?"_

_The firearm glowed and morphed into the cute chameleon, Leon, as the toddler smirked mockingly at the boy, "Dame-Tsuna, grow a spine and win one for your team."_

_"You're asking for the impossible!" The boy retorted before-_

_BANG!_

_"REBOOORN~! I'LL WIN WITH MY DYING WILL!"_

_-his clothes ripped off._

* * *

"… and made a fool out of myself yet again." Tsuna groaned, gripping his hair, as a dark aura surrounded him.

"And, after that?" Reborn prodded.

Light-brown eyes blinked before brows furrowed.

"After that…" Tsuna started before frowning, "I don't remember…?"

Black eyes watched the boy pick at his memories before the hitman-

BAM!

-kicked him again, "Dame-Tsuna! Remember!"

He twitched, face implanted into the floor, before groaning as a memory surfaced.

_

* * *

"As usual," A classmate snorted, "Dame-Tsuna will always be Dame-Tsuna."_

_Said boy flinched at the insult before sighing and slumping against the wall of the locker room, 'They're right. I really am no good, missing the easiest shot…'_

_"Hey!" Another classmate started, "What's this?"_

_Tsuna blinked and looked around before paling. In the other's hand was a small white book with a familiar androgynous girl drawn on the cover._

_"Oh~?" The first classmate drawled, taking it, "Isn't this that girly book, Dame-Tsuna reads?"_

_"Really?" The second laughed, "Sheesh! How wimpy can he get?"_

_Waving the book around, the first snickered, "Let's do him a favor..."_

_Tsuna gripped his shorts and swallowed thickly, heart thumping rapidly._

_"… and get rid of this!"_

_Light-brown eyes widened before he jumped, "DON'T!"_

_Tsuna froze when two pairs of eyes bored into him before flinching at the sneers he received. Nonetheless, he held out a hand and stammered, "P-Please give it back."_

_A scowl marred their faces as the first grinned maliciously and held up the book, "You mean this?"_

_The light brunette nodded meekly._

_The grin twisted disgustingly before pieces of paper drifted to the floor as tears clung to wide, fearful eyes._

* * *

Clenching his hands into fists, Tsuna bit the bottom of his lips and whimpered, "Okaa-san's book got ripped…"

Reborn jumped onto the bed and sat down, ordering, "Continue."

Grip tightening, the light brunette furrowed his brows before his eyes widened in shock, "I-I…!"

_

* * *

A body slammed into the cold locker room floor._

_Light-brown eyes flashed dangerously as they were tinged with a gleaming amber-orange. They bored down at the cowering and bruised classmates. Faint wisps of flames flickered almost invisibly around his bare fists._

_"You…" His voice sounded unnaturally cold, "How dare you…?"_

_"M-Matte, Sa-!"_

_The weak voice was cut off as its owner was slammed into a locker._

_Orange flames became slightly more visible as the usually-sweet boy tightened his grip on the other's shirt._

_One fist pulled back, high in the air._

* * *

Face paling rapidly, Tsuna dropped his gaze to his shaking hands and gulped, "I… snapped…?"

The arcobaleno said nothing and gazed at his student's horrified expression for a moment before starting, "Tsuna."

He flinched but turned to face his tutor.

Carefully veiled black eyes locked with wide fearful ones.

A moment of silence passed tensely.

"Tsuna," Reborn continued slowly, "You entered Hyper Dying Will mode without the pills."

If possible, the boy blanched even more as he faltered.

Suddenly, the room spun as everything muted.

Darkness came upon him.

* * *

B-Beep!

A high beeping sound met his ears.

B-Beep!

He groaned, feeling uncomfortably warm.

B-Beep!

Cool, calloused hands caressed his forehead.

Tsuna sighed, leaning against the soothing touch.

A low contralto gently met his ears.

The voice was far too faded to understand.

Yet, he subconsciously relaxed even further.

The comforting touch suddenly disappeared.

He released a whimper.

It returned, massaging his temples, as he sighed happily.

The murmuring became more clear.

"Get better, Tsuna…"

He furrowed his brows, lips moving silently.

'Kadin… -san…?'

A pause before the lightest of touches grazed his lips.

"Rest…"

Came the gentle command.

His senses faded once more.

* * *

(Extended Ending)

The door clicked shut before the tall tomboy leaned against its hard surface.

Crossing her arms, Kadin raised a brow.

In front of her were Wynne, Dakota and Noel - crouched into a huddle.

Dakota had enough of a conscious to look sheepish as Wynne bounced up and asked, "Done yet?"

Black irises faded to brown as the tomboy deadpanned, "No."

The blue-eyed woman visibly deflated before squeaking when Noel poked her and snorted, "It was sarcasm."

Wynne blinked before glomping the youngest one, cooing, "You're so smart~!"

An elbow to her stomach and the brunette keeled over with tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Never mind that." Dakota cut in and turned to the bemused tomboy, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Brown flashed to red as the atmosphere tensed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I think this turned out pretty well despite my previous writer's block. :3


	7. Dream 07: Entangling Lies

Date Released: Saturday, December 11, 2010  
Title: Transcending Dreams  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction, "Crossover"  
Main Rating: T  
Disclaimer: _The Lyrical Life_ © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira  
Summary: What is reality? No one knows for sure. And, when Tsuna accidentally finds himself in a world where he exists as a form of entertainment, what is he to think? Not only that, but he meets the characters of a manga that's famous in his world! Just, what is reality?

**

* * *

**

**Transcending Dreams**

_Dream 07: Entangling Lies_

* * *

"Who exactly is he?"

The questioning started off with Dakota as she crossed her arms and leaned against the soft cushions of the couch.

Red eyes watched the cosplayer before Kadin responded, "Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Her answer was met with three blank stares.

The tomboy simply returned their stares with her own.

A moment of silence passed before Noel slowly shook her head and murmured, "You can't be serious…!"

Kadin didn't bother responding and simply crossed her arms.

"Oh!" Wynne smacked her palm with a fist in thought, "His parents were probably huge fans of the anime, right?"

The tomboy raised a brow as the girlish brunette nodded her head as if she knew what she was talking about, "And they probably named him and trained him to act exactly like the actual character!"

Dot. Dot. Dot.

Dakota's jaw hung loose as Noel deadpanned, "Are you serious?"

Wynne smiled brightly at the tomboy.

Noel gave a flat expression.

Dakota was greatly conflicted.

And Kadin?

Well, she simply smirked.

THUMP!

The bluenettes fell over as Wynne cheered, "I was right~!"

A groan escaped Noel's lips, "You have _got_ to be shitting me."

Dakota lightly batted the dark bluenette's head, "No cursing, Noel."

"I'm the Awesome One." Came the automatic response, "I can do whatever I want."

The light bluenette sighed at the answer and sat up, fixing her golden-ringed eyes on the tomboy.

"Kadin," Dakota started sternly, "We need to set up rules now that he's here."

Red faded to gold as Kadin leaned against the backrest of the love-seat and mused, "What kind of rules?"

"Well," Wynne piped up with a wide grin, "Where exactly is he gonna sleep?"

Dot. Dot. Dot.

"Leave it to the crazy pervert to bring up such an awkward question…" Noel grumbled, ignoring the pout casted at her.

"Crazy and perverted aside," Dakota followed, also ignoring Wynne's pout, "It _is_ a valid question."

"Perhaps." Kadin drawled with a lazy smile, "But one with an obvious answer."

"Really?" The shorter brunette piped up, hands clasped together, "Where?"

Her smile turned into a devious smirk as the tomboy responded simply.

"With me."

Dot. Dot. Dot.

Silence reigned over the females.

Dot. Dot. Dot.

It was quite suffocating to be honest.

Dot. Dot. Dot-

"WHAAAAAAAAAT~?"

The earth-shattering screams was followed by the barking of various dogs along with the shouting of angry neighbors for everyone to "Keep the shitty noise-level to a fucking minimum!" and to "Go to sleep before I permanently put you to sleep six feet under!"

What wonderful neighbors, they are.

Kadin unplugged her ears and raised a brow at her friends.

Dakota dropped her hands (which covered her mouth before) to her lap and hissed, "Are you insane? He's only fifteen, give or take a year!"

"True." Came the drawl as the tomboy looked amused, "But you make it sound like I'm bedding him."

"Well, _excuse_ me for thinking that!" Dakota snapped.

"You're excused." Kadin grinned.

A vein throbbed as the light bluenette mysteriously pulled out a giant hammer to smack the tomboy only to be held back by Wynne who cried, "Don't kill my darling~!"

"Who's your darling?" Noel grumbled, crossing her arms.

Blue eyes blinked at the question and flickered between the sisters before Wynne quipped, "Both of you!"

A fist knocked into the brunette's head as the younger sister hissed, "Fuck you."

"Yes, please~!" Came the shameless answer before another punch silenced the shorter woman.

Dakota sweated at the scene before remembering and turning to a highly amused Kadin.

Fingering her hammer, the avid cosplayer glared at the tomboy and growled, "Kadin."

The tomboy raised a brow before sighing at the look.

Placing her popcorn (When did she get _that_?) onto the coffee table, Kadin sat up as her amused expression slid into one of pure conviction, "I'm serious."

Noel paused in her punching and gaped at her sister, "B-But, he's a _guy_!"

"So?" Came the tomboy's bored drawl.

Dakota was distressed as he mussed up her hair, whimpering, "What if he tries something on you?"

"In that case, Kay will beat the crap out of him!" Wynne chirped happily.

This earned her yet another punch from the dark bluenette.

Calming a bit from releasing her anger, Noel frowned at her sister and warned, "You better know what you're doing."

Gold eyes glinted, locking onto her heterochromatic ones, before Kadin responded.

"I do."

The sisters stared each other off for a brief moment before Noel relented with a sigh, "Alright, Din. I'll believe you."

A smile played on the older one's lips, "Thanks, sis."

"Yeah, yeah…" Came the grumble as the younger one ran her fingers through her hair.

The tension dismounted as the girls settled themselves on the couch again.

"Okay. So we've established where he's sleeping." Wynne started, crossing her legs, "Now what?"

"Well," Dakota started with furrowed brows, "I'd still like to know more about the guy."

Her eyes met with Kadin's as she asked seriously, "Where he's from and what of his parents and things like that. After all, he's only a minor."

The tomboy stayed silent, 'How should I answer this…?'

_"Tsunayoshi Sawada!" He had murmured, poking his fingers together nervously._

'That time…' Kadin thought to herself, resting her chin on her palm, 'He seemed nervous about telling me his name...'

_Tsuna waved his arms rapidly and stammered, "I-It's true! I was named after the Tokugawa shoguns and Sawada-!"_

'He didn't appear to be lying since he was quick to try and explain his name.' She continued to muse to herself, '… like he was afraid I wouldn't take him seriously.'

_The boy couldn't turn his gaze away as his mouth moved against his will, "Because you're not real."_

'And I almost didn't…' Her eyes darkened a bit, 'I'm not real… ka?'

_"That was wrong." He had stated._

Her free hand clenched her pants as she exhaled silently, 'But he refuted that statement…'

_"In my world, you're considered fake." He had continued._

'… and…' Her thoughts trailed on as her jaws tightened, '… he tried to back me up.'

_The light brunette pressed on, "But, you're not fake! You're real!"_

Her eyes closed, 'He said… that I was-no-_am_ real.'

_"Because-! You exist!"_

Her fisted hand trembled.

_"You _are_ here!"_

Her brows lightly furrowed.

_"You're _here_ with me!"_

Her breath seemed to hitch.

_"So… You _are_ real."_

And her heart thumped heavily in her chest.

'I can't risk it.'

Her eyes slowly opened.

'Tsuna… is here for a reason.'

Golden orbs met with three other pairs.

'And I won't let him go 'til I find out _why_.'

* * *

(Extended Ending)

"Okay, wait, so let me get this straight." Dakota rubbed her temples and started slowly, "That kid is not only named after an anime character but he actually _came_ from Japan?"

Kadin simply crossed her arms and watched the gaping light bluenette.

"Plus," Noel added in with furrowed brows, "You know his _mom_ because she's one of your many anime-obsessed e-pals and she asked you to take care of him?"

The tomboy's expression never changed as she locked eyes with her sister.

"And, in addition to that," Wynne continued with a lopsided grin, "You're supposed to tutor him since he's been slacking a lot in school while teaching him the realties of life?"

Once more, Kadin simply stared them down.

Dot. Dot. Dot.

A moment of silence passed by before-

"He's screwed."

-the three girls airily dismissed him.

A secret smirk played across Kadin's lips.

'Plan "Get Them Off Of Tsuna's Back" - Complete.'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Honestly, I should be studying for my finals right now, but I'm procrastinating as per usual. *sigh* Anyway~ an e-pal's basically a pen pal except, instead of writing letters, you send them an e-mail. An amazing concept, isn't it? Well, hope y'all enjoyed this 'cause I have no clue when I'm gonna feel inspired to write more. Until then, ciao for now~!


	8. Dream 08: Awakening To A New Life

Date Released: Friday, February 04, 2011  
Title: Transcending Dreams  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction, "Crossover"  
Main Rating: T  
Disclaimer: _The Lyrical Life_ © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira  
Summary: What is reality? No one knows for sure. And, when Tsuna accidentally finds himself in a world where he exists as a form of entertainment, what is he to think? Not only that, but he meets the characters of a manga that's famous in his world! Just, what is reality?

**

* * *

**

**Transcending Dreams**

_Dream 08: Awakening To A New Life_

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the breezy curtains, dancing across the sleeping brunette's face.

A low groan escaped his lips as he batted at the light before pushing himself up.

His head felt a bit fuzzy.

He rubbed his temples before cracking open his eyes.

Large mocha-colored orbs blinked before taking in their surroundings.

'This place…' He thought to himself, '… looks familiar.'

The bedroom was relatively neat and simply had a green queen-sized bed (which he was currently inhabiting), a desk (filled with papers, utensils and a laptop), a chair (over which was draped a thick black jacket), a closet (slightly ajar and revealing some empty hangers and clothes), a bedside table (on which was a lamp and an alarm clock) and other commonplace things (such as the black messenger bag on the floor).

Tsuna blinked, racking through his memories, before remembering a certain bonus page in a specific manga book.

'THIS IS KADIN-SAN'S ROOM!'

His mind went into overdrive as he panicked when the door opened, resulting in-

THUMP!

-his falling off of the bed while entangled in the bed sheets.

He groaned again as his head throbbed before squeaking when he was hoisted up and pushed against a warm curved body.

"H-Huh?" Came his wavering voice before a blush stained his cheeks, "K-Kadin-san?"

Amused gold eyes stared into his embarrassed brown ones before the tomboy chuckled, "Glad to see you're feeling better, Tsuna."

The heat intensified upon hearing his name roll naturally off of her tongue before Tsuna stuttered, "W-What happened?"

Her eyes darkened a bit but she kept that guarded smile on her lips as she placed the boy on the bed and answered, "You caught a cold."

"A cold…?" Tsuna murmured, rubbing his forehead before asking, "How long was I out?"

"Just last night and the rest of this morning." Kadin responded as she pulled open the ajar closet door and lazily scanned its content before her eyes flashed.

Her lips curled into a smirk, revealing her canines, as she pulled off some articles and handed them to the boy, "Here. Go shower and get dressed. Your shirt's probably damp from last night."

"Ah- Thank you…" Tsuna grabbed the offering before her words clicked in his mind, "Damp…?"

He looked down before squeaking and covering himself up with the blanket.

"SORRY!" Came his apology as his very being flushed red from embarrassment, "I-I…!"

His words never formed as he mentally berated himself at practically flashing his manga-crush.

After all, he was only wearing the t-shirt and boxers that he borrowed from her.

Kadin chuckled at the adorably abashed expression on the younger one's face before ruffling his hair, apologizing, "Sorry 'bout that but I needed to change you out of those pants. Leather's not exactly comfortable to sleep in."

Heart beating in his ears, Tsuna stayed quiet and nodded in agreement.

Kadin watched the boy a little longer, fingering his soft hair, before leaning down.

Her lips barely grazed the shell of his ear as he shivered upon feeling her breath.

Gold eyes glittered as she smirked in amusement and murmured.

"Cute."

The door to the private bathroom couldn't have closed any faster as the tomboy laughed.

* * *

Sitting on the bathroom floor, Tsuna pressed his hands against his chest, feeling his heart hammering away, before groaning and resting his head on his knees.

'I am so lame.' He grumbled to himself, still feeling the heat from his blushing cheeks, 'She already called me cute before so why am I still acting like this?'

Sadly, there was no answer before he sighed and looked at the clothes in his hands.

His eyes immediately trailed to the bold white letterings before steam released from his ears.

"W-WHAT IS THIS?"

* * *

A low chuckle reverberated within Kadin's throat upon hearing the distressed shout as she descended the staircase.

Wynne popped her head out of the kitchen and blinked, "What the hell was that?"

The tomboy simply shrugged with a faint smirk and walked into the kitchen to see the rest of her housemates sitting around the dining table.

Noel raised a brow, catching onto her sister's amusement, before leaning her chin on her hand and musing, "Did you give him one of _those_ clothes?"

Kadin simply flashed a seemingly innocent smile and plopped onto the chair.

The dark bluenette snorted out a laughter as Dakota frowned at the tallest girl, "Kadin…"

The tomboy looked at the avid cosplayer with a lazy half-smile, "Yes…?"

"You really shouldn't tease the kid." The light bluenette started with stern eyes, "Someone might get the wrong idea."

Kadin paused, taking in the other's expression and words, before sighing, "Dakota, you know I'm not that much of an idiot as to go after a minor."

Dakota crossed her arms and pursed her lips, contemplating her friend's answer before nodding curtly, "I would hope so."

The tomboy didn't reply and poked at her breakfast, a plate of sunny-side-up eggs and bacon, before consuming them in less than five minutes and getting up.

"D-Done already?" Wynne gaped as Kadin poured herself a cup of straight Earl Grey tea.

"Why are you so surprised?" Noel snorted, finishing up her own plate quickly and standing up.

The shorter brunette pouted as she began to stuff her face and whined, "You guys eat too fast!"

"Or maybe you just eat too slow." Came the quick retort as Noel started on the dishes.

Kadin chuckled at the light banter between her sister and older friend before looking over at Dakota.

The light bluenette quietly ate her breakfast with a light frown playing on her lips.

The tomboy hid her own frown behind her cup of tea, looking out the kitchen window, seeing but really seeing as she became lost in her thoughts.

Who is Tsunayoshi Sawada?

Well, after observing the kid for some time, it was quickly becoming obvious that Tsuna is indeed the main character from Akira Amano's _Katekyou Hitman Reborn!_ After all, it's damn near impossible for someone to act that much like a so-called fictional character on a subconscious level. Not only that, but his physical features, voice included, were uncannily similar. Plus, he hasn't spoken anything but Japanese since their first meeting. Although, that may be the fact that Kadin herself and her friends always spoke in Japanese…

The tomboy frowned in thought, 'I should check out if he knows English. It'd be bad if he doesn't since we are living in New York.'

She quickly shrugged off that thought and contemplated her other questions.

What exactly is he supposed to do here?

Why exactly is he here?

And, lastly, how are they to proceed from here?

Kadin bit back an annoyed growl at the lack of answers and focused on sipping her tea.

The sweet yet bitter taste instantly calmed her nerves down and she relished in it.

She exhaled silently before returning to reality when her ears caught the sound of cheers from Wynne and snickers from Noel.

Turning around, Kadin was pleasantly surprised at the sight in front of her.

* * *

Tsuna gulped nervously as his cheeks retained the faintest traces of pink hue before they darkened upon seeing golden eyes lock onto his form.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, fiddling with the red sleeveless jacket he wore over a white t-shirt.

"Ano…" He started before jumping when he felt himself being dragged to the table.

Brown orbs blinked before Tsuna sweated at the mountain of food in front of him, courtesy of Wynne so that he can "grow into a hunk of sex".

This, of course, led to the boy blushing and stuttering as if he would never live another day.

Noel rolled her eyes at the scene before smacking Wynne over the head, snapping, "Don't make him explode!"

"But I'm not~!" Came the whine before the oldest woman cried at being smacked again.

Tsuna slowly inched away from the conflicting duo and poked at his mountain of food before secretly looking over at the tallest woman.

Kadin had returned to looking out the window with her usual passive expression.

He couldn't help the feeling of his heart dropping to his stomach before mentally smacking himself, 'Get a hold of yourself, Tsuna! You like Kyoko-chan! Besides, you don't know whether this is real or not…'

His grip tightened on his utensil as he pursed his lips, 'That's right… What if this is all just a dream…?'

His eyes closed as he thought back to that strange confrontation with Reborn.

_"Tsuna," The hitman deadpanned, "You were talking as if your manga-crush were real."_

His heart clenched painfully at remembering the Arcobaleno's words.

'But what if that was a dream instead…?' His eyes opened again and locked onto a pair of curious golden ones, 'I… I want to believe in her!'

Kadin blinked at the intense look in the boy's eyes before feeling her cheeks burn a bit.

She looked away only to lock gazes with Dakota who continued to frown.

The tomboy pursed her lips, feeling the heat die away, before sighing and placing her cup into the dishes.

"I'm going to work."

Tsuna jumped at the tomboy's words, blurting out, "Can I come?"

Kadin blinked as the other three stared shamelessly at the boy.

"A-Ah- Th-That is…" Tsuna trailed off before hanging his head and whimpering, "Please ignore-"

He didn't finish as he was abruptly dragged out of the kitchen.

He blinked and stumbled a bit before righting himself.

With a blush, he followed the one who held onto his hand.

Shyly, he looked up and, again, his breath hitched.

His ears didn't catch onto the commotion that stirred in the kitchen.

All he could focus on was that bright smile playing on Kadin's lips.

And the rapid beating of his warm heart.

* * *

(Extended Ending)

"Che."

Wynn blinked at the sound before asking, "What's up, Kota?"

Dakota glared at the empty doorway where the tomboy and secretly-a-would-be mafia boss had left, "I don't like this."

"Like what?" Came Wynn's confused question as the shortest woman paused in eating.

Noel placed the dishes away and turned to look at the other bluenette.

Her mismatched eyes scrutinized the older one before she sighed and leaned against the counter, "… You mean Din's relationship with the kid, right?"

Dakota tensed silently before releasing a frustrated sigh, "There's something weird with that kid."

"Weird?" Wynn perked up at the word and tapped her chin in thought, "Well, he's certainly very skittish but is that really weird? He's probably just that shy kid in school or something."

"That's not it!" The light bluenette snapped before sighing exasperatedly, "Never mind. Forget I said anything…"

Wynn glanced over to and met eyes with Noel.

Each girl held a skeptical look in their eyes.

After all, it's not like Dakota to lose her composure so quickly.

Suddenly, a thought occurred and Wynn asked slyly.

"Are you jealous that he's wearing that 'Property of Kadin's' pants you used to wear?"

Needless to say, a fist made good contact with her head.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Fuu~ I forgot (again) that it was my birthday today until someone congratulated me. ^^; So~ Happy Birthday to me~ And an update for y'all! Hope you like this! 8D


	9. Dream 09: Troubling Presence

Date Released: Sunday, April 03, 2011  
Title: Transcending Dreams  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction, "Crossover"  
Main Rating: T  
Disclaimer: _The Lyrical Life_ © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira  
Summary: What is reality? No one knows for sure. And, when Tsuna accidentally finds himself in a world where he exists as a form of entertainment, what is he to think? Not only that, but he meets the characters of a manga that's famous in his world! Just, what is reality?

* * *

**Transcending Dreams**

_Dream 09: Troubling Presence_

* * *

The cool morning breeze blew gently as Kadin breathed deeply and stretched out the kinks in her body.

Tsuna stood idly by and watched the older one warm up, blushing lightly when she bent over before quickly shifting his gaze to look around him.

He didn't recognize the people but he certainly knew of the place they were in.

Oakland Gardens Park was the place where most of the street dancing competitions that Kadin participated in occurred.

A satisfied sigh brought his attention to said girl as he asked nervously, "Um… Kadin-san? Is there a prize for today's competition?"

The tomboy relaxed and flashed a smirk, "First prize is ten grand and an audition for a contract."

'Why does that sound familiar…?' Came the vague thought as Tsuna stuttered, "Th-That's a lot!"

"Precisely." Kadin cracked her knuckles, "The host is someone who's better off than most of the other hosts."

'This sounds _really_ familiar…' Tsuna pondered while tilting his head and asking, "So who _is_ the host anyway?"

The tomboy grinned lightly at the adorable gesture before motioning to the DJ station set up.

The boy looked over and time seemed to stop.

An icy coldness dumped onto him.

His brown eyes flashed amber.

His fist clenched tightly.

'It's _him_.'

"Him" referred to the owner of Devil's Six.

And Kadin's "boyfriend" in the manga.

His heart pounded terribly in his chest as fear gripped him, 'If she goes with him…'

The image of the bleeding girl flashed through his memories.

He bit his lips, 'I don't want that to happen!'

'I…' His bangs shadowed his eyes, 'I…!'

He jumped upon feeling hands on his shoulders and looked up.

Worried gold eyes gazed into his frightened brown ones.

"What's wrong?" Kadin murmured softly.

Tsuna hesitated, unsure of what to say, before glancing at the host.

He tensed upon seeing that man's eyes trail over the tomboy's body and he knew of the dark thoughts that ran through the other's mind.

A warm caress brought him out of his glare as he looked back at the tomboy.

Kadin watched the tensed and worried look on the boy's face before resting her forehead against his.

The action caused the boy to blush and whisper, "K-Kadin-san…?"

"Are you uncomfortable, Tsuna?" Kadin asked seriously, "If you are, I'll take you home right now."

Tsuna's eyes widened at the words as his heart continued to beat rapidly.

Only this time, his heart was filled with warmth at the older one's concern.

His lips parted, about to answer the tomboy with an affirmative, when he remembered-

_Mocha-colored eyes trailed over two pages of the manga as a frown graced Tsuna's lips._

_The pages revealed a rather one-sided dialogue between Kadin and an elderly man who towered over her._

_"You're late. _Again_." He had stated with a scowl on his wrinkled face, "This is the _fourth_ time you've been late in paying your rent!"_

_"…" Kadin had remained silent and listened without expression as the landlord had continued his rant._

_"You have three other people living with you and two of them have profitable jobs so I cannot accept excuses like 'We're short on money.' or 'We haven't received our paychecks yet'! If you're short on money, then learn to budget correctly! And even if one person hasn't received their paycheck, all of you should have savings so take it out of there! Now, I have my own family to take care of and if you cannot pay on time then I'll be forced to take legal actions and evict you! Is this understood?"_

_Her fists clenched but she bowed her head in apology and murmured, "… Yes, sir."_

_"Good." The man nodded curtly, "You have one more chance. Good day to you."_

_That said, the landlord stuffed the envelope of money into his pocket and slammed the door shut._

_A frustrated sigh left Kadin's lips as she turned tail and began her trek down the street towards home. Along the way, she dug into her pocket and flipped open her checkbook. Her current balance was barely ten-cents above the minimum that she needed to avoid paying fees to the bank. A dark cloud hung over her before she shook it off and stuffed the checkbook back into her pocket when she suddenly paused in walking._

_Her hand rustled through that same pocket before she pulled out a fold-up paper. Unfolding it, Kadin glanced over the poster and immediately took notice of three major things: a street dance competition, the $10,000 prize money and an audition for a Devil's Six contract._

-Kadin needed the money to support herself and her friends.

The landlord really didn't know much about their troubles. Wynn was the only one with a profitable job but her money had to go to her destitute family first and Dakota's job depended on commissions; even then, the money she earned went to her schooling. Kadin pretty much has to pay the rent herself and take care of Noel too.

'Not only that but…'

Tsuna pursed his lips as his answer died away.

'Kadin-san's also supporting _me_.'

His eyes closed as weight pressed heavily on his heart.

'I… I don't have the _right_ to deny her this chance.'

His eyes opened dully.

'Still… If she goes through with this…'

He raised his eyes to meet hers.

'_It might seal her fate_.'

Gold eyes trailed over the younger one's face, taking in the worried furrowing of his brows and the darkening of his eyes as if pained, before closing in thought.

'He's contemplating something…'

She pulled away as her eyes fluttered open again, revealing a unknown depths of red.

'Perhaps… the would-be consequences of today…?'

Tsuna flinched at the change in the older one's eyes and dropped his gaze, shivering.

'Please…' Came the whispery thought, 'Don't look at me like that…'

A cold chill ran up his spine as desperation clenched at his heart.

'Don't look at me like I'm your enemy…!'

Her burning eyes trailed over his trembling form before she looked away, heart clenching in her chest, tightening so deeply that it hurt.

'What am I doing?' She thought to herself, feeling disgusted, 'Why am I acting so violently?'

_Because you doubt your existence_.

She inwardly flinched at the answer as her eyes closed.

'That's right, I still don't understand everything that's going on.'

She sighed softly, ruffling her hair in irritation before pulling the younger boy close to her.

"Damn it, I'm being a total jerk, aren't I?"

Tsuna raised his eyes to meet with her guilt-ridden ones before shaking his head, "It's not your fault. I… I shouldn't have acted like that. It's your life, I… have no right to interfere with it."

He slumped against her taller frame.

'Absolutely... no right…'

Her eyes widened in shock before softening.

'I nearly forgot, Tsuna's still just a kid. He's probably just as scared, if not more so, being in a different world.'

Her embrace tightened as she nuzzled his fluffy hair, murmuring, "Tsuna, if I didn't want you, then I wouldn't have bothered taking you in."

His heartbeat quickened as his cheeks flushed darkly, suddenly feeling hyper aware of her body, before he berated himself.

'Stop it, Tsuna!' He shouted at himself, 'She didn't mean it that way!'

Still, he couldn't help his feelings as he looked into her eyes as they warmed into that familiar honey-gold color.

"Kadin-san…"

She quirked a lopsided grin, "Besides, I'd like to think we're already friends."

A chuckle left her lips upon seeing him gape like a fish before she brushed away his bangs and murmured, "That is, if you agree too…?"

"Yes!" He blurted out before clasping his hands over his lips, heat radiating from his cheeks in embarrassment.

Kadin blinked before laughing lightly and Tsuna relaxed upon seeing such a carefree expression on her face.

'I'm glad that Kadin-san trusts me.'

However, his warm feelings didn't last long as he caught sight of that man.

And the way he leered at the girl.

Hands dropping to his sides, he caught the man's eyes and gave the darkest glare he could manage.

The man raised a brow, amused at his attempt at a glare, before turning away to speak with his employees.

Tsuna clenched his fists and pursed his lips, irritated at being played off as his mind reeled.

'I… I want to protect Kadin-san! But, what should I do?'

A hand pressed against his forehead, making him blink, before he looked up at the older one.

Kadin smiled lightly at the worry that shined in his eyes before pulling him close again, relishing in his warmth and ruffling his soft hair.

"What will happen, will happen. Don't worry too much about it."

Tsuna wanted to protest, he wanted to tell her that such carefree thoughts could lead to her demise, but the sense of security that the older one supplied in her embrace made his mind fuzz in delight.

Instead of warning her, the brunet sighed in bliss and threw his arms around her, whispering, "Be careful, okay?"

Her heart melted at his obvious concern and she nuzzled his hair, murmuring, "I will."

Neither one noticed the dark look that was being shot at them for it disappeared the moment Kadin released him from her embrace and walked towards the arena, intent on winning the competition.

As Tsuna watched her go, he tightened his fists and vowed inwardly.

'Whatever happens now… I'll protect her!'

* * *

(Extended Ending)

Sitting on the bleachers that were set up around the dancing arena, Tsuna rested his chin on his hands and awed over both the amount of people competing and the number of spectators when a sudden force on his back nearly sent him tumbling.

**"Yo, Dakota! I see you're-HEY! You're not Dakota!"**

Hand over his beating heart, he robotically turned towards the loud voice to see a familiar man with spiky golden hair and narrowed blue eyes.

'Oh no...'

Sweat trickled down his face as he paled.

'It's Zeke-san!'

Zeke was one of Kadin's rivals and, while Tsuna harbored no ill feelings towards him (in fact, Zeke was one of the more tolerable men in the manga), he couldn't help but be wary because of the man's obvious affections for the tomboy.

Suddenly, a smile broke out onto the blond's lips as he clasped a hand onto Tsuna's small shoulders.

**"Now I know why I mistaken you for Dakota!"** He exclaimed with a silly grin, **"You're wearing the clothes she wore!"**

'… What?' Confusion was evident on Tsuna's face as he tried to piece together his words before stuttering out, **"I-I know not E-English."**

Zeke blinked at that before rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, **"Whoops! A foreigner, huh? Uh…"** A pause as the blond looked him over before snapping his fingers, "Oh! Japanese?"

The brunet nodded, a bit relieved upon hearing his native language, as Zeke chuckled and sat down besides him, explaining, "I should've figured since Kadin has a bunch of Japanese-speaking friends."

Tsuna nodded meekly and the older man continued on with his story, not at all perturbed by the other's silence, "Anyway-! I was just saying that I thought you were Dakota because of your clothes!"

At the brunet's confused look, Zeke explained more in depth, "You see, a few months ago, there was an impromptu get-together of street dancers and Kadin invited her family."

By family, Tsuna knew that he meant Noel, Dakota and Wynn.

"They were all dressed up pretty damn well! Even Noel did despite hating to doll up!" A grin before he pointed at Tsuna's clothes, "And Dakota was wearing those clothes to ward off her crazy stalkers."

'Being cute sure has its flaws…' Came Tsuna's empathetic thought.

"It worked too! Probably because of how notorious Kadin is!"

The brunet recalled the manga's allusions to various street fights in which Kadin either coming out victorious or in a tie before a sigh caught his attention.

"… I admit, I was a bit jealous. They looked like they really could belong together…"

At this, Tsuna's fists clenched.

'Kadin-san and Dakota-san… A lot of people liked to pair them up with each other…'

His mind trailed back to Dakota's cold attitude towards him.

'Could it be that they actually are together…?'

The good mood that built up plummeted before he mentally smacked himself.

'What am I thinking about? Kadin-san will never look at me like that!'

But his mind remembered her words.

_"Tsuna, if I didn't want you, then I wouldn't have bothered taking you in."_

Flushing red, he quickly shook it off while ruffling his head and groaning.

'You know that wasn't what she meant!'

Zeke watched the reactions of the brunet before stating airily, "Oh well, we all know that Kay doesn't care about love."

Tsuna blinked and looked over at the blond who was watching the tomboy with a serious expression, one full of want and doubt, before looking over as well.

His eyes met hers and he blinked when she smirked and saluted at him.

Unable to stop the blush from creeping up on his cheeks, Tsuna waved back shyly before flinching upon hearing screams from the audience.

**"KYAAAAAAAAA~~~ KADIN, YOU SEXY BITCH!"**

Zeke bursted into laughter, "LOOKS LIKE HER FANS ARE HERE!"

Tsuna could only groan at that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I love random bursts of inspiration. C: But, anyway, real slow updates coming your way. On the plus side, for those who enjoy reading in the second-perspective, I've got a KHR-fanfiction called _Forging A Heart_ going on Lunaescence so go check it out! Ciao~ ;3


	10. Dream 10: Fated Disturbance

Date Released: Saturday, April 30, 2011  
Title: Transcending Dreams  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction, "Crossover"  
Main Rating: T  
Disclaimer: _The Lyrical Life_ © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira  
Summary: What is reality? No one knows for sure. And, when Tsuna accidentally finds himself in a world where he exists as a form of entertainment, what is he to think? Not only that, but he meets the characters of a manga that's famous in his world! Just, what is reality?

* * *

**Transcending Dreams**

* * *

_Dream 10: Fated Disturbance_

* * *

The music played, the beat resonated; her body moved in sync as she stepped, twisted, flipped and turned in time with motions flowing fluidly from hours of practice.

Her dark hair were wild as her bangs clung to her sweaty forehead; her golden eyes were bright with dazzling emotions; her lips moved silently, repeating the melody to herself.

The manga may have been amazing in drawing but nothing, _nothing_, compared to reality.

Tsuna could only stare, transfixed at the way Kadin moved, as his heart thumped in his ears, heated blood rushing through his veins.

_Even the crowd, once shouting, once cheering, was silenced in awe…_

But, as the beat softened, as the music began to fade, as she finished her dance in her signature one-handed freeze, everything ended with her feet back on the ground and her head held high in pride.

_Before the crowd roared in amazement and and a smirk appeared on her lips._

Kadin secretly pumped her fists as her eyes roamed the audience, lighting up upon spotting the familiar brunet standing and cheering with all his might.

A true smile secretly danced over her lips before she punched the air in victory.

**"KYAAAAAAAAA~~~ KADIN, YOU THE BEST!"**

Her fans screamed in delight at the performance but their voices never reached his ears as Tsuna stared wide-eyed at the smile that was directed at him, cheeks flushed and ears red.

'Kadin-san…'

"She's gotten even better."

The brunet jumped, barely suppressing a scream, as Zeke laughed and playfully ruffled his hair.

"You're a real shy guy, aren't ya, kiddo!"

'You're just too friendly.' Tsuna deadpanned whilst inching a bit away from the blond before sighing in relief when Zeke turned back to the ongoing competition at hand.

"… But she really is amazing, isn't she?"

Catching onto the wistful tone, Tsuna gazed up at the older man and tensed upon seeing the dreamy smile on his lips before forcing his gaze away.

'I almost forgot… Kadin-san is really popular…'

His eyes trailed over to the tomboy as she cooled down from a safe distance away from her screaming fans when she suddenly looked up and over at him.

A slow blink before she raised a brow, causing heat to creep onto his cheeks again.

Kadin chuckled upon seeing his embarrassed expression and threw a careless smirk at the boy before jumping to her feet, eliciting another excited squeal from her fan club nearby.

Grabbing her jacket and swinging it over her shoulder, she was about to swagger back to Tsuna when a large and calloused hand clamped onto her.

Looking backwards, she blinked at the man who stopped her, taking in his slicked black hair and dark blue eyes, before tilting her head in a greeting, **"Mr. Rose, how may I help you?"**

**"Please, call me Aloysius, or Louis, if you will."** He smiled elegantly, removing his hand, **"You are Ms. Kadin Zhang, are you not?"**

Kadin blinked and nodded in response as he continued.

**"Your performance was quite marvelous, not a step was off-beat."** Came his compliment as he maintained eye contact, **"I'll be looking forward to seeing more."**

That said, he threw a smirk that sent shivers down her spine before he sauntered off to his company.

Kadin rubbed the back of her neck, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other, before tensing when another hand touched her.

"Hey, Kay! Great moves out there!"

She released the breath that she was holding and looked up at the grinning blond with a raised brow.

"You haven't gone yet."

Zeke wrapped an arm around her shoulders and ruffled her hair, cooing teasingly, "Aw~ Were ya worried about me, babe?"

A smirk as she replied, "Only 'cause I haven't laughed at you yet."

He fell over and began to whine pitiably as Kadin chuckled before turning to the quiet brunet. Her smirk faded as she noticed the expression on his face - the furrowing that bunched his brows together, the frown that marred his lips, the glare that was evident in his burning eyes towards Aloysius Rose. She too glanced over at the man before leaning down to the boy's level and whispering, "You know something."

Tsuna jumped upon feeling her warm breath puffing against his ear and blushed, dropping his gaze to his feet and stuttering out an incoherent response.

Kadin pulled back a bit to watch him, feeling a bit amused before sobering up, "Don't worry. You don't have to tell me if you can't."

He clamped his mouth shut at that but refused to look up as guilt became evident on his face.

Blue eyes gazed at the scene, flickering between the seemingly aloof tomboy and the obviously meek brunet, before narrowing as a frown played on Zeke's lips. Not liking the feeling of being an outsider, the blond touched Kadin's shoulders and gave her a questioning but meaningful look. The tomboy gazed back analytically before shaking her head, causing the man to deflate in his approach before he sighed silently and pulled away to force a jovial expression on his face.

"Anyway~ I'm about to go up so cheer with all the might you little people have, y'hear me?"

Kadin simply raised a brow before smirking teasingly, "Since when have I become a cheerleader?"

"Since now!" Zeke replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and ruffling her hair. A scowl replaced Kadin's smirk and the blond chuckled, feeling a bit more cheerful before lowering his voice, "So, will you cheer for me?"

Calculating golden eyes watched those expressive blue ones before Kadin twisted out of his grapple and placed him into a headlock instead, snorting, "Hn. You're not allowed to lose to anyone but me."

Cheeks flushed at being pressed against her, Zeke pushed away the naughty thoughts that attempted to fill his mind in order to smirk at her.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Kay."

Tsuna watched the interactions awkwardly as his stomach knotted in ways that made him want to run away and hide - or puke, whichever seemed more ready at the time anyway.

'Why? Why am I acting like this?' A frown graced his lips as his hands clenched into fists. 'I never felt this strongly when I read the manga.' His mind drifted to how intimate Kadin was with her friends… and secret admirers for that matter. 'But then again, this isn't a manga anymore. This… This is _reality_.' His heart thumped painfully as he watched how close the two dancers were - so carefree with each other, so comfortable, so… so… 'So much like _lovers_.'

Just as Tsuna thought that he wouldn't be able to stomach the scene any longer, the blond finally pulled out of the tomboy's grapple to warm up for his turn.

The brunet sighed in silent relief before abruptly smacking himself in his mind, berating himself.

'Stupid… Stupid! I'M SO STUPID! I'm supposed to be cheering for this pairing! Because… because then Kadin would, at the very least, be safe from _him_! So why am I worrying so much about keeping them away from each other? I should be more worried about whether or not she'll be able to avoid _that_ when the time comes! And the best way to assure that is to make sure that she doesn't fall in love with Aloysius! So stop thinking about how to make her love-!'

His train of thought crashed in sudden realization.

'Oh… Oh no…'

Standing as stiff as an upright corpse with eyes as wide as a petrified victim, Tsuna paled dramatically.

'This… This is bad… Really bad!'

Turning back from waving to the busied blond, Kadin blinked at the frozen brunet and frowned with worry in her bright eyes, "Tsuna?"

'I… This… It wasn't supposed to go like this!' He screamed mentally, 'I only planned to help Kadin avoid _that_ while I'm in this world so why…? Why is this happening? And when? When did I truly, really, fall in… in… in l-l-l-!'

Yet, even in the privacy of his own mind, he couldn't finish that forbidden thought as he wrapped his arms around himself, trembling.

'Wh-What do I do now? Act on it? … No. I can't act on it… Because it's illegal - she's an adult and I'm a minor! But will I be able to ignore it?'

His head and his heart throbbed painfully.

'What if I can't and this continues? Growing stronger and stronger… What'll happen then? And what'll happen when I have to leave?'

His heart and his stomach churned uncomfortably.

'Will I have to choose…? Between my world and hers…? And what if I can't…?'

His body felt numb and his senses dull.

'Someone… please… tell me… tell me…'

"Tsuna!"

A flash of light flickered dimly…

_'What should I do?'_

… before darkness consumed it.

* * *

(Extended Ending)

"Tsuna!"

The brunet fell into her arms, cheeks flushed and breathing labored, trembling as his face contorted in pain.

"Kadin!" Zeke called out, running up to her and looking over the boy in concern, "What happened?"

Golden eyes stayed on Tsuna's still form as Kadin pressed a hand against his forehead.

"His fever returned…" She murmured more to herself than anyone else, "But why…?"

'Think, Kay, think! Is this really a cold? When he collapsed before, he had all the symptoms of a cold yet he fully recovered in less than 24-hours. That shouldn't be normal. And now he's collapsed again. So what's really going on…?'

Yet the tomboy didn't think too long as she stood up with the petite boy in her arms and declared, "I'm taking him to the hospital."

"Alright then." Zeke nodded grimly as he also stood up, "I'll drive you there."

Surprised, Kadin was about to refuse but the blond cut in and ushered her along.

"I won't be able to concentrate anyway." He flashed a teasing smile at her, "After all, I need my cute cheerleader, y'know?"

"…" The tomboy had no response to that as she held Tsuna close to her and nodded, "Thank you, Zeke."

"Hey, what are friends for?" The blond grinned, grabbing his car keys, "Well, other than teasing anyway."

Despite the situation, Kadin couldn't help but crack a smile at that before looking down at the unconscious boy with worry evident in her eyes.

'Tsuna… Please be okay.'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Damn. I'm starting to lose interesting in writing fanfiction in general. Oh well. It's probably just a temporary thing. But, anyway, I'll try to finish this story. Hopefully, it won't take any more than three or so chapters but, knowing me, it might extend with some filler chapters or something. Nonetheless, I hope y'all still enjoy it!

P.S. I would like your opinion. Which do you like better: happy endings or tragic ones? It won't affect my original idea for this story but I'm curious. Of course, it's optional to respond. Thanks in advance~ C:


	11. Dream 11: Painful Revelations

Date Released: Friday, February 15, 2013  
Title: Transcending Dreams  
Author: Gin Nanashi  
Creation Type: FanFiction, "Crossover"  
Main Rating: T  
Disclaimer: _The Lyrical Life_ © Gin Nanashi; _Katekyou Hitman REBORN!_ © Amano Akira  
Summary: What is reality? No one knows for sure. And, when Tsuna accidentally finds himself in a world where he exists as a form of entertainment, what is he to think? Not only that, but he meets the characters of a manga that's famous in his world! Just, what is reality?

* * *

**Important Note:**

_**This story is officially**** discontinued.**_

As I've mentioned in _Resonate_, I've lost any and all inspiration and motivation for writing the stories I've published thus far.

This chapter will be the last one published for this story and I'll give a brief run-down of how the story was supposed to end at the bottom.

Also, if anyone's interested in adopting this story, then feel free to do so. I only ask that you credit me with the original idea. Other than that, feel free to make your own version, change things around, etcetera, etcetera.

Thank you for reading this and, once more, I apologize for screwing everyone over with my indecisiveness and inadequacy.

* * *

**Transcending Dreams**

* * *

_Dream 11: Painful Revelations_

* * *

'Think, Kadin, think…'

Pacing back and forth the clean hallway, the tomboy cupped her chin as she thought back on the brunet who was currently being seen by her personal doctor after a slight delay since the nurse on duty was a newcomer.

'When Tsuna first came here, I found him unconscious in the snow so I assumed that the first time he collapsed was from a cold. But what if that's not the case? What if it's something far beyond the capabilities of a normal human being to resolve? Tsuna… he's not a part of this world so what if all of these cold-like symptoms point to something else? Something like being unable to exist in this world…'

Her heart clenched at the thought of his possible death because he didn't, bluntly speaking, _belong_ in this world… and in her life… before she shook her head, running her fingers through her hair to calm her nerves.

'Still, if this is the case, then what can I do? Tsuna… Tsuna _needs_ to go back to his own world. But how…?'

"Kadin." The tomboy snapped out of her musings to turn to the blond who spoke. "I got in contact with Mr. Rose and he pushed back my turn for a while but we still need to get back there pretty soon…"

Kadin stayed quiet, debating her course of action. On one hand, she needed to go back and see how it would end and whether or not she won the much-needed money. On the other hand, she couldn't abandon Tsuna…

A sigh left her lips before she shook her head.

"You go back."

He startled, "B-But, what if you win? It would look bad if you don't show…"

"… I know." Kadin murmured as she leaned against the wall, "But I won't… no… I _can't_ leave Tsuna alone."

The blond fell silent at that, watching the tomboy's expression - so clear, so earnest, so _enamored_ with the brunet that seemed to have come from nowhere - as the green-eyed monster began to stir in his heart yet he refused to let it fully waken as he nodded curtly and left without another word.

'Tsuna…' She thought as she finally sat down with her hands clasped together, 'How can I help Tsuna…?'

The click of the door caught her attention as she looked up to see an older man, around her height, with short black hair and wisdom-filled green eyes.

"Orion." She greeted, standing up, "How is he?"

He sighed and ruffled his hair, motioning for her to follow him, "As far as I can tell, the diagnosis is a cold but, from what you've told me, this happened before and he recovered within 24-hours instead of a course of a few days…?"

A nod answered him as both entered the private hospital room, locking it behind them.

"Well, it happened again."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him incredulously, "Are you serious…?"

Orion nodded solemnly as he placed a hand on the brunet's forehead, "When I was taking his temperature, it suddenly dropped to normal levels and now he's sleeping. It's as if he was never sick in the first place."

Kadin didn't reply to that as she gazed at the boy's peaceful face, 'Then it really must be that…'

Orion watched the tomboy closely before leaning against the wall, "Kadin, you know something."

She didn't reply though he noticed that she tensed a bit before continuing, "This boy… he's not from this world, is he?"

Snapping her attention to him, Kadin gaped with wide eyes, "H-How did you…?"

Getting off of the wall, Orion sighed and walked over to the window, looking out at the rehabilitation-park below before admitting, "I was in a similar situation before."

The tomboy couldn't believe it as both hope and fear welled up within her, causing her heart to pound in excitement and pain before she breathed slowly to calm herself, "Will you… explain?"

He didn't say anything for a moment before turning back to her, eyes dark with hidden pain.

Her breath was caught in her throat as Kadin suddenly had an inkling of what's to come, "Did you…?"

A bitter smile played on his lips, "Yeah…"

The tomboy fell silent as her heart dropped, 'Orion…'

The man sighed at the look on the girl's face before ruffling her hair, "Come on, Kay. Don't make that face. It doesn't suit you."

She didn't reply but bowed her head instead to hide the tears that gathered in her eyes.

A sigh before the man murmured softly, "You were always like that, crying silently so that I wouldn't have to. Heh. How on earth did I end up with a cousin as troublesome as you?"

"… Zip it." Came the tomboy's husky retort as she wiped at her eyes, "… And I wasn't crying. I was tearing. There's a difference."

Despite the depressing mood, Orion chuckled at her stubbornness before sighing and leaning against the wall again.

"It's been three years…" He murmured his story, "The snow had just fallen - so pure and untouched…"

Kadin looked up at him, taking in his dull eyes and bitter smile, but remained silent, listening closely to his story - to the story that he buried within his heart.

"I found her on my way home, at the park nearby… I thought she was sleeping and woke her lest she were to freeze to death."

Her eyes widened as a wave of déjà vu came over her.

"She was lost and couldn't speak any of the languages I knew but, for some reason, I wasn't able to leave her be and so I took her in."

'Just like me…' Kadin thought, pursing her lips, 'I may have told Tsuna that it was because I didn't want to be his cause of death but… that day… I couldn't leave him. It was as if… as if…'

"I was bound to her." Orion completed her thought though he was unaware of it. "No matter what I did, no matter what I tried to do, I couldn't detach myself from her. And so I fell." A short laugh left his lips before he grimaced. "I fell so damn hard that even now…"

Kadin didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. Her thoughts swirled and her mind jumbled.

"It makes me wonder… If there is a god… then this god must be terribly cruel… to put soul mates together and rip them apart because they can't survive in the same world."

"Soul… mates…?" The words felt foreign as they rolled off her tongue. "Y-You mean…?"

Orion looked at her, pained and apologetic, as his next words doused her with unintended iciness.

"Kadin, that boy is yours."

Her knees buckled in shock as the tomboy crumpled to the floor.

'Soul mate… Tsuna is… my soul mate…'

"Shit." Was the first word that left her lips. "Shit. Fuck. _Damn_."

Orion stayed quiet, knowing how difficult it was to accept such a thing, as Kadin continuously muttered curses under her breath, mussing her hair roughly and trying to piece everything together.

'Tsuna is… He shouldn't be… He _can't_ be… because… because we're from different worlds! He… He doesn't exist _here_ and I… I don't exist… there…'

Her grip tightened on her pants, trembling with erratic emotions, before she straightened up and gazed at her cousin, "Orion. This illness… Is it…?"

He didn't say anything for a moment before looking away, "Yes…"

Her heart clenched painfully, as if she were suffocating, but she forced herself to continue, "How… How do I get him to return to his world?"

Green eyes gazed sadly at her as he answered solemnly.

"He has to finish what he wished for."

* * *

(Extended Ending)

Sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, Kadin watched the brunet as he slept silently and peacefully.

'He has to finish what he wished for… ka?'

Although he had left to attend to his patients, Orion's words kept repeating in her mind as she mulled over her course of action, wondering and pondering.

'What should I do? Should I tell him everything? It may be for the best but… What if he doesn't believe me?'

Her heart thumped painfully before she shook her head.

'No, he would believe me. Because it's supposed to be impossible to traverse worlds and yet he had already done it. Doing the so-called impossible makes one more open to possibilities but… the soul mate aspect…'

Her cheeks flushed red as she shifted uncomfortably, feeling rather warm.

'I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't believe that part… Even I find it a bit hard to believe…'

Her eyes trailed over his face as she brushed her thumb across his dry lips.

'Yet it holds some credibility… because it would explain my attachment to him… unless…'

She withdrew her hand as her gaze dropped to her lap, eyes darkening into black.

'Unless my feelings were built upon my past character crush on Tsuna.'

It seemed plausible before a silent sigh left her lips.

'But one can also argue that my crush occurred because of the soul mate theory.'

Thoroughly frustrated, the tomboy could only ruffle her hair.

'Damn it! All this thinking is getting me nowhere! All I can do is…!'

She paused abruptly, fingers entangled in her hair.

'All I can do is…'

She retrieved her hands and looked back at the brunet.

'All I can do… is make sure his wish is complete.'

Reaching out, she brushed his bangs away from his face and cupped his cheek.

'So that he can go home and live the life he's supposed to.'

Leaning down, Kadin rested her forehead against his, feeling his breath upon her lips.

'The life that he's supposed to live… I can't interfere with that… I mustn't interfere with it! … Tsuna, I'll help you fulfill your wish so that you can return home. So that you can return to your family and to the one you harbor feelings for. So that this obstacle will be but a single stepping stone in your life… Telling you this theory would only hurt you so I won't.'

Her eyes fluttered close as her heart clenched with resolve.

'I won't let you feel this pain.'

* * *

**How it was going to end...**

_The Lyrical Life _universe that Tsuna is trapped in, timeline-wise, was in its third arc where Kadin made contact with and was going to contract with Aloysius "Louis" Rose. (The first arc introduced the entire group and the second arc presented the economic problems they faced as a family and as individuals.) This contract, however, was essentially the key that dragged Kadin into the darker side of the world–into underground organizations, gang wars, smuggling rings, etc.

This then leads into the fourth arc where Louis was supposed to manipulate Kadin's feelings and cause her to depend deeply on him to the effect of what is known as Stockholm Syndrome. However, because Tsuna appeared in this story and developed a bond with Kadin, that didn't happen. Incorporating a bit of the Butterfly Effect, Kadin was much less naive this time around and ended up discovering Louis' plan and created a counter-plan to protect her family (and Tsuna) from being held hostage.

However, this does not affect the original plot in which Lous ended up getting a really bad deal and, in order to break it off, he ordered Kadin to infiltrate and essentially assasinate his rivals in the fifth and last arc. In this arc, Kadin was supposed to die after barely succeeding in her mission and Louis was supposed to be arrested because his plans fell apart when Kadin's friends, after discovering what was happening when they noticed that Kadin was changing, allied with the police (and Zeke as he was actually an undercover cop) and brought down Louis' syndicate and his rivals though they failed to find and get Kadin to the hospital in time.

But, because of Tsuna's interference, Kadin barely survived though Louis managed to get away even though his organization fell (along with his rivals' after they were killed by Kadin). As a result, Tsuna's wish to save Kadin's life was fulfilled. As she was unconscious and confined to the hospital under close watch (since she did commit several murders, even if she was under duress), Tsuna visited her to say his goodbyes and confessed his crush on her before he was returned to his home dimension.

And so, this story was supposed to end with neither Tsuna nor Kadin actually knowing about the others' feelings and, while they both lived through the events, they also lost a part of themselves after meeting their soul mates but being unable to be with them.

A bittersweet ending, to be sure.


End file.
